<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf Regime by horus1251</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835712">The Wolf Regime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251'>horus1251</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunter TV, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Aragon Stark has Magic, Aragon gains Magical Creature, Conquering the world, Daenerys Targaryen Lady of Essos, DragonBorn Aragon Stark, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter came to this world after the doom, Independent North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has dragons, Jon snow Lord of westeros, Killing false gods, M/M, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merchant Harry, Multi, Powerful North, Spell Magic, Time Travel, false gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 years ago Gondor fell and the heroes die or did they from the hero Talion they lord how to trap their souls in a single ring now that ring has been found but to late now the old gods and the Valyrian gods the only true gods send Jon Snow back in time as Aragon Stark son of Brandon and Ashara Aragon with Magic and Knowledge will work to kill the Chaos gods Skyrim monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragon Stark / Cersei Lannister, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark / Ellen Magnar of the Skargoos, Bran Stark / Original female Character of Mallisters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell / Ygritte, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark and Arinne Martell, Wynafryd Manderly/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aragon Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King's Landing<br/>For the past 25 years, the world has been at war as monsters coming from Sorthyos after 5 Years of peace after Daenerys death they ran through Essos and quickly killed and added more from there army for they were as fast as the white walkers but smarter and stronger some of them even had magic and with it, they built boats and started conquering the islands around the world. Which made Westeros cocky until they landed quickly beyond the wall and found the remains of the castle beyond the wall and planted a connection to Apep one of the 3 Gods of Darkness and Chaos and with that connection the world came to an it<br/>Jon Pov<br/>5 Years in the future<br/>Jon Screams as the orcs surrounded him sighing he remembers when Arya killed the Night King only it seems that the Night King was destiny to be king by Aozi Ahai for a reason which was me and the why is only Azor Ahai could kill a Lord of shadow which was the name of the Servants of the gods of Chaos and Destruction or the 3 gods could bring them back inside the one who killed them now the Orcs, Goblins, Trolls all of them from ages long forgotten return with the dead alongside and thanks to myself and Ned teachings I stupidly went back to the wall instead of doing my destiny as Azor Ahai and becoming Emperor King of Planetos and Rebuild the line of Targaryen fuck and worse I killed Daenerys who of course was never supposed to have dragons instead they were stolen from the stark crypts sighing I watch as the men die shaking himself I look at my Wives who nod at me sighing I pull the ring from the stone and place it on my finger Pain unimaginable pain flows through my veins as the soul and Magic of Azor Ahai merge with the power of Aragon the last King of Gondor who merged with Gandalf and the Ranger Tailon at the end of eternity life thanks to one of the seven blades that could kill him a Doorrein blade which is made from a ritual that takes a skull of a dragon , Ears of a elf, Eye of a human , Staff of a Wizard , and the blood of the one your trying to kill before he turned on a blade forge in Ice and temper in dragon fire. Screaming I gain all their Knowledge all of their power and gasp as I gain the knowledge of the creator of rings. Gasping I open my eyes only for an orc to be standing right in front of me smirking the Orc screams as he goes to stab me when A Light blasted him back and he hears '' Azoi My Champion I send you to a time you can win ''.<br/>Jon screams as he was sent back in time.<br/>15 years before I joined<br/>Time stops as I land in the home of the gods panting I look at the gods all 30 of them 5 for the sky 5 for the sea and 5 for the air and the valyrian gods their king R'hllor all them pale and dying Jon no Jaehearys Targaryen son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen looks on in horror gasping I ask '' Why ... what happened ''. The Gods smile a little as they watch R'hllor crumble little gasping R'hllor answers'' Jaehearys what do you know about Azor Ahai Legend. Eyebrow lower in concentration he slowly says '' Azor Ahai after a long summer, Azor Ahai will be reborn amidst smoke and salt wielding the flaming sword Lightbringer to defend the world from R'hllor's nemesis, the Other''. R'hllor and the gods wait until R'hollor asks '' Is that it ?'' R'hllor angry '' Crap no wonder my priestess die that is not it at all Azor Ahai is the name given to my champion ''. Eyes wide Jaehearys listens to R'hllor tale shaking Jon asks '' And I am Azor Ahai ''. Tilting his hand R'hllor says '' Yes and No Azor Ahai is a spirit a grave walker of the collective minds of my previous champions each of them are different but they all form Azor Ahai but you are special you are the collection of them in one at least you were supposed to be instead the Three-eyed raven took that from you making it where you need the spirit which is why I couldn't aid you and the bad things that happened ''. Jon understanding '' So what your saying is I need the ring to have the spirit combine with the power ''. R'hllor shrugs as he answers '' Yes but you got the power of Azor Ahai now so instead you will have the spirit of Brandon the Builder as your connection to the wraith world ''. Swallowing Jon asks '' Wait when I return I can't be Jon Snow the bastard ''. Growling the gods look at each other thinking they nod until R'hllor says '' Fine we will allow you to still be the son of Stark but this time Brandon and Ashara Dayne who we will be married to him but dies after your birth and by the time of the rebellion ends which will still give a son of Lyanna and Rhaegar you will be completely reborn through meaning you will live your entire life and ready for the title of Lord Stark and the Jon Snow of this world will hmm actually this may work think about it you need to rule the world as King-emperor but you can't do it yourself so now Jon Snow can claim his title as Lord Of Westeros. Eyes ablaze Jaeherys thinks '' I can have three different lords ruling the continents with me as their king this is a great plan ''. Nodding Jaeherys looks at R'hllor and finally asks '' What is wrong with you ''. Sighing R'hllor answers'' With the death of the people and the fact that they worship the seven we have become weak if we are to aid you farther without you needed to kill millions in order to give us power you will need to kill the false gods the Drowned and the seven gods. Frowning in confused Jon asks '' Wait if they were False what are they actually ''. R'hllor Pleased at the question answers '' They are actually demons and by praying to them yes they give power but they also give the power from those that pray to them to the 3 Chaos God ''. Stunned Jon pales as he asks '' Ok''. Shifting a moment he asks '' Are you just going to send me back ''. Laughing one of the old gods of the sea responds '' Of course not we need to teach you knowledge of the true world and everything you need to advance both the north and your future lands so come ''. Nodding Jon gets up as he looks at the God and asks '' Who are you ''. Laughing the God says '' I am Poesideon the God of the Sea and Wisdom ''. Pointing at the others Poesideon says '' They are the gods of different Rivers and Lakes each of them serves in my court and each of them created an animal come on we have much to do ''.<br/>Eyes wide Jon thinks '' The Gods of Sea sky and Land plus the valyrian gods made the animals of the world holy crap. <br/>Three years later inside the home of the gods<br/>Jon pants as he finally finish with the last spell gasping he holds his staff thinking '' Crap I hate this as the Last wizard I'll need to restart the order but there is a limit of sixty wizards total and each of them have a title I am Niklaus the Song of Light and Ice and the flame of Valyria as well as the trident of the sea''. Gasping he holds up his staff made from the branches of an elder tree and dipped in the waters of Gaia allowing him to use all the magic of the gods with tears in his eyes Jon walks over to R'hllor and bows '' Thank you old man for you aid I shall bring each of you your power back ''. Grinning eagerly Odin the strongest of the sky gods says '' Hey I got a gift for you ''. Chuckling R'hollor says '' We all do my champion ''. Suddenly the council erupts each of them trying to claim me as their champion ''. Sighing in annoyance I calmly shout '' What if I was the champion of the gods instead of just one ''. Silence every god look at each other thinking nodding they each look to R'hllor who grins as he notices the significant spike in all of their power now they equal the night king in strength whereas before they were only a weak child of the forest strength. Aragon or Jon sees this and feels the boost himself stunned he pulls up his staff and focuses on the world shock he feels the remaining Humans send their power to me so when they made me their champion they took the power that could have been mind. Nodding R'hllor grins as he says ''Good we can are going to send you back to 8 years before the rebellion and the gifts will be inside the 3 vaults in the north but know this you must make your staff in order to access your magic with Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Lightning these are magics that you cannot do without that staff without runes and a huge rituals''. Nodding Jon waits as they chant ''<br/>Nou menm, Bondye ki nan syel la, lanme, late ak dife ak tout glas ki te fe lanmo pou pemet nou voye yon nanm tounen ak konesans li ak majik kom chanpyon nou retounen nan tan avek don nou yo nan 30 nou fe ''. ( We the gods of Sky, Sea, Earth and Fire and ice beseech Death to allow us to send a soul back with his knowledge and magic as our champion back in time with our gifts of 30 we do beseech you ) Absolute silence suddenly the room shakes and thunder strikes a voice speaks '' I Death accept this but there are too many gifts now there is 8 from all of you and 8 from me ''. Thunder hits the floor and a portal opens under Aragon's feet screaming he falls. With a grin Death faces the gods and says '' Oh and everything he learned here counts as 5 total so you all have 3 left ''. pale every god speaks to one another suddenly R'hllor nods to one of each of the clans stepping forward Poesideon god of Wisdom and the Sea says '' I give him the gift of clarity of mind ( means that he can learn faster ) Stepping Back the sea gods mumble at that when the god Odin steps forward '' I give the knowledge of the greatest warriors in battle and strategy as well as Politics ''. The Sky gods rumble in pleasure at this gift when Geb the God of the Earth step forward With glee the god says '' I give him complete knowledge of all creatures on earth both Man and Animal ''. Silence slowly death nods as he says '' So shall it be ''. Red light burst from the gods as Gas like substance leaks from them into the portal panting the gods feel the burst of grace coming out of them with a grin Death says '' Now for mine ... Since you've given him Magic, Gold, knowledge I give him the strength he shall be as strong as an ancient giant ( An ancient giant is strong enough to rip a castle the size of the red keep with his hands ) I give him the speed of the Wolf the endurance of a horse as well as the stamina ( Meaning Aragon can run for two hours straight before he gets winded ) I give him the power of the voice ( Stunned the gods couldn't believe it the voice has three separate abilities either calm/ Seduce/ Persuade ) Grinning Death says '' 6 I give him my followers the assassins or the House of Black and white ''. Continuing Death says '' 7 I order the Water gods to expand their Streams, Lakes, and seas so that Aragon can make better boat system ''. Death on his role '' 8 I give him the power mirror life and death ( If he takes a life he can use it to either bring someone back from death or save them from death ) Stunned the gods feel Death commands and gifts activate watching they couldn't believe the aid death gave their champion. Black grace escapes death and falls to the earth. The gods look at each other for a moment no longer old and grey now they looked in there fifty sighing Poesideon says '' Might as well start on your orders Lord Death ''. Turning into Water he goes through the portal heading straight for the sea the other gods following R'hllor and Death look at each nodding then stun R'hllor watches Death smile gulping he listens as Death says '' I can finally take the chaos Gods ... Make certain your prepare if not your be the ones I take ''. Eyes wide R'hllor Couldn't believe it another Immortal war the last one against his father Kronos who is trapped in the deepest pit of hell since the weapon to kill him was broken they couldn't kill him personally... Crap R'hllor focuses in a booming voice '' I summon the forgers of gods and my brothers ''. Flames and Lightning appear R'hllor not waiting '' Brothers I need you to watch Kronos prison I have a feeling Chaos gods will attempt to rescue him ''. Eyes wide they bow and go to leave R'hllor booms '' Wait Also speak to the northern lords Aragon needs there loyalty... and Hepheatus it is time rebuild the Axe of Destiny ''. Hephaestus jumps and says '' My lord the Axe it needs ''. R'hllor growls '' I know we will use the deaths of the seven and the drowned gods as a fire and the essos gods as a settler go and prepare the gods for war ''. Bowing with excitement in their steps for soon the gods will fight once more ( Like the Movie Immortal gods can die but they are taken to deepest pits of hell where they reform and that pit is called Tartarus and they have to escape before they can rejoin the world only one has returned to tell the tale and that was R'hllor that is why he is king he is the strongest of them all ) R'hllor grins as he grabs his Spear and starts sharping it once more the spear pure white with Light coming out of it the chaos the gods will fight them once more.<br/>Winterfell 274 AC the Hour of the wolf or 11:30 PM<br/>Screaming a woman lays in the bed a Midwife shouts at her '' push my lady push ''. Screaming the woman grasps the bed '' AHHHHHHHH! Gasping she stops and suddenly there is the sound of a baby wailing. The doors blow open a Man with White skin and grey eyes and huge muscles '' Ashara ''. Stumbling to a stop he looks at the baby tears fill his eyes the Midwife hands the baby to the Man the Midwife '' Lord Stark your son ''. softly grasping him Lord Stark cries as he holds his wife's hand smiling Ashara reaches out for her son Lord Stark slowly hands her the baby who hiccups once finally stopping his tears and yawns once falling to sleep. With tears Lord Stark holds them both promising to himself Death to any who harms his wife and son. Ashara sniffs and says '' Brandon look look what we made ''. Brandon grins at Ashara kissing her forehead and says '' Sleep darling I'll put the baby in the crib ''. Going to stand Ashara grabs Brandon and says '' Aragon his name is Aragon ''. With a grin, Brandon sighs as he says '' Aragon a name of a warrior yes this is a good name ''. Leaning back he watches Ashara fall to sleep with himself carrying the baby to his crib with tears he whispers '' Your going to be great my son you will be the greatest lord in the history of the north ''. With a kiss to his forehead, Brandon walks out yawning as he can finally go to sleep stepping out the Stark clan all gather grinning he sees them smile with Robert looking on with a grin he says '' It is a boy and his name is Aragon ''. Suddenly the starks grin with Robert a little sad until Brandon says '' Robert I have something to ask ''? Stunned the Starks were surprised while Robert confused until Brandon says '' Robert you have been a friend to my brother for years and I consider you a stark in all but brother can you do me the honor of being godfather to my son ''. Forgetting for a second Robert screams '' YES ''! Slap Robert holds his head smiling sheepishly at the others as Ned slaps him Brandon says '' Okay see you tomorrow ''. Brandon yawning returns to his room with the others well except Robert heading to their words. Whispering Robert says '' I shall forever be at your side Young Aragon ''. Walking to his seat he calls '' Servant can you get me fur I will be here tonight ''. Nodding the Servant bows and runs out.<br/>A dream<br/>Yawning Robert gets up only to see the hall in ruins frighten he jumps to his feet Shouting '' NED, BRANDON ''! Pulling out his blade Robert runs out of the hall only for beast to appear shaking in fear he sees them, Ned, dead his body being feast on, Lyanna being raped and Brandon being burned waves of agony spill into Robert's veins screaming he takes a step before the scene changes Blinking he sees ... wait is that Aragon with pride as he watches Aragon ducking a blade and coming up with and slashes then parrying a blade into the opponent then he kicks them back and says something and he turns into a ghost and slams a spear into the ground ice spreads and it incases the things raising with a smirk Aragon pulls out a short staff more like a cane from his pack and says ''Nar ur ''.Suddenly flames spread from the cane/ Staff lower half and it quickly accelerates to the things who all scream as the ice melts and the beasts burned to dust. Gasping Robert watches as Aragon pushed the beast out of Westeros and Placing Daeron Targaryen ( Who looks like Ned )as Lord of Westeros ... Wait, lord '. Blinking Robert watches as Aragon leads the armies to Essos with a grin he sees them enter only for Essos to be full of the beast Stunned Robert whispers '' Everywhere the Beasts fuck ''. Suddenly Aragon is stabbed and Robert sees it the beasts swarm Westeros once more ''. Eyes wide he hears '' Lords of the North The Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and Drakes must not be allowed to destroy the world ... Beware the boy must not fail he is the champion of the gods ''. <br/>Screaming Robert wakes up only for across the north everyone screams awake.<br/>Crying Aragon awakens with a Midwife lifting him from the bed rocking him and singing him a lullaby.<br/>Roaring the gods were yelling at one another until R'hllor slams his staff onto the ground screaming '' ENOUGH Brandon has upset our plan by making Robert Aragon's Godfather ''. The God of Time ( A Time god ) ( Time is decided by the movements of Planets and sun as such he is a sky god ) timid says '' How does this change our plan ''. Growling Osiris god of underground and the reaper of souls he guides the dead to death says '' Really you can't tell Aragon will never kill or allow a member of his family to die now we need a new plan ''. Snorting the others agreed making R'hllor think sighing he says '' There is only one thing we can do we have Ashara give birth to another a female this time ''. Staring R'hllor rolls his eyes and says '' Really how do you think that Aragon was going to bring the ironborn in ''. Pale the others bow until Zeus says '' Until then we must look for ways to aid our champion but until then he is on his own ''. Somber the gods vanish after Zeus the God of the weather and Justice spoke. Sighing Zeus disappears. R'hllor sighs as he sends one of his personal champions to earth to serve as his brother suddenly he jumps smirking R'hllor can give one more gift '' His followers ''. R'hllor smile eyes red as he sent dreams to all of his warriors and priest with the same message serve Aragon Stark. smirking he entered the minds of his Priests.<br/>Asshai Day 12 PM<br/>Temple of R'hllor<br/>Every is naked<br/>Missiandare of Asshai and her followers' prayers '' "Lord of Light! I ask for your orders ''! They wish that they didn't for suddenly they were drawn into the flames each of them every Red Priest seeing the same thing the Chaos gods creating the Monsters one of them creating the white walkers and then them losing ''. Watching every pales until they are pulled into the council meeting and learning the truth ... The old gods of the North were real and R'hllor brothers. Every Priest reforms their beliefs then they see the gods champion and they watch his birth.<br/>Each of them feels Aragon's power. Then they were spat out gasping Missiandre gasps as she pants pale taking a breath she gasps her followers all stare as her necklace burst apart with tears in her eyes Missiandre waits for death when instead she feels it her body de-aged and a voice speaks in the flames '' My Priestess I have spun back the years you and 11 other priestesses will go to Aragon and shall serve him as you would me ... but do not burn the innocents you can only burn when Aragon himself tells you ... also with the gifts Aragon once he is 12 will be horny I am not ordering you but I will say that you will never find a better partner''. The Flames disappears Missiandre turns straight to her followers and says '' Gather our supplies we must get to our lord ''.<br/>All around R'hllor Followers send priestess to the north. The High Priest a man name Aonani is inside his Office speaking to the captain of the Fiery Hand '' Gather our armies Azor Ahai will need us ''. Bowing Cesaro says '' I shall do so gladly ''. Dismissing him Aonani quickly brings out a parchment and writes down his orders whistling he summons his bird '' Take this to every red priest they must know of my orders. Chirping the Bird takes a drink of water and food and flies out Aonani sighs as he whispers to himself '' It is time for me to begin my mission for our lord ''. Getting out of his chair he walks to the window and looks out at Myr grinning he says '' It is time for Me to conquer Myr for Azor Ahai ''. Chuckling to himself he begins his mission to make Azor Ahai the Emperor of the world which means conquering Essos and choosing someone to take over the lands as well as Lords to serve as great and minor houses. Thinking Aonani knew he needs a spymaster smiling he knew the perfect one Varys now payment grinning he knew to restore Varys penis and give him the power to make every Qarth magic-user dead and the gold and power that was once there's writing it down he summons Kinvara'' Take this to Varys and offer him this deal ''. An eyebrow raises she reads the letter and grins as she says '' It shall be done whose Cock should I take as Payment ''. Grinning Aonani says '' Who else but the cock of the Tigers... oh and make it where his cock is at least 9 Inches understood ''. Nodding Kinvara bows as she walks out with Aonani grinning at himself pleased that he will serve his lord so well.<br/>Zanrush the priest in charge of the temple in Volantis gasps as he wakes up with his orders '' Find the beasts of the Chaos Gods and bring them to Azor Ahai so that he can learn how to kill them ''. Getting out of his bed he rushes to get the temple ready and then sends The Fiery Hand to Soyothros to capture Three of each of the beasts. Then he personally heads to Mareen to the great Masters to buy Twenty thousand Unsullied to send to Soyothros with his fiery Hands with the job to make certain they capture as many as possible then go to Myr to have there cocks regrown and then sent to the North for Aragon's Army.<br/>The Chaos gods frown to one another<br/>Set the God of Evil speaks '' So the gods have made their champion ... we should have ours ''. Molding it over Set grins as he says '' the ironborn Euron Greyjoy will be a good choice that is who I choose ''. Grinning the Choas gods think to themselves they have 1 why not 3 for ourselves with the dark lords no one will defeat us HAHA Apophis the god of Choas and strongest of the chaos gods smirks as he says '' I choose Petyr Baelish as my Champion of Chaos ''. Groaning Lucifer God of Sin and Punishment and Torture says '' I choose the Wise masters of Mareen ''. Nodding to themselves they ready their pieces and offering them power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years later<br/>8 Months before the harvest<br/>Winterfell Lord's solar<br/>Aragon sighs as he remembers how he hates being a child.<br/>Aragon groans in annoyance as he looks at the small town turning to his grandfather who was just sitting in his throne Aragon sighs as he uses his compulsion voice '' Grandfather I have an idea ''. indulgencing him Rickard asks '' What is your idea ''. Aragon smiles widely and says my idea is what if we sell the timber to Essos for Profit and allow the Manderly to rebuild their ships for trade and let the Foresters build ships for our navy ''. Eyes Wide Rickard thinks nodding slowly '' Yes that is a good idea maybe I can have the Foresters build us new doors and gates to the keep ... ''. Aragon sighs as he continues '' And of course we can't use a single-family or we will quickly wood so we spread the materials out perhaps have every lord sell 5% until the end and we can take 10% of the profit from each lord''.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon feeling sad that he has to use his grandfather nods as he says '' Grandfather you will make certain that everyone knows that this was my idea ''. With Glazed eyes, Rickard smiles wide '' Hey Aragon I'll tell everyone so that they know you will be a good lord ''. Nodding Aragon leaves the solar sighing he heads to the crypts being followed by 3 guards.<br/>Stepping into this cold and dark crypt Aragon sighs as he starts on his plan to make the north the strongest kingdom in Westeros.<br/>Walking through the crypts carrying his torch he continues getting colder every second as he goes to the Statue of Brandon the Builder sighing he pushes and sees the statue fall sighing at himself Aragon screams as he falls through the floor into the vaults of the Starks.<br/>Guard 1 laughs at guard 3 who made a joke when they hear the scream racing guard 1 and 2 Ran in with Guard 3 racing for Lord Stark.<br/>Panting himself down he looks around and notices the torches frowning Aragon takes a step and gasps in pain looking down he sees he has a sprained foot groaning in annoyance he grabs the single torch and hobbles around lighting the torches gasping Aragon was stunned a room with thirteen doors each with Gold and a Vault eyes wide he walks over to the vault right next to him and touches one eyes wide he sees the vault turn sliver as it opens inside were Maps grabbing one he sees... '' Oh my god, this is a complete survey of the North before they built all the castles and keeps most our abandoned ''.<br/>ARAGON! MY LORD !</p><p>Aragon turning screams '' IN HERE LOOK AT THIS COME ON ''.<br/>Jumping down Rickard and the others gasp Rickard whispers '' The Lost Stark vaults''. Turning Aragon grins as he says ''Grandpa I have an idea ''. Waving Aragon out Rickard yells '' I want Thirty Guards moving the gold and Vaults into our Vault in the keep the rest other fifteen I want you to get the Maester Assistant since our Maester went with Brandon and Robert to aid the Umbers in fighting the wildings and they're sick... And someone get me Benjen tell him I said that I giving him this task and Have Ned protect Aragon since he is always finding things ''.<br/>In Wonder, the guards nod and climb out of the new find. Turning he sees his grandson frown and points at a wall. Chuckling Rickard yells '' You two tell Benjen to bring hammers ''. turning back to his grandson Rickard smiles as he says '' Go back to your room thanks to you I can finally complete my life dream rebuilding the Moat and Queencrown ''. Eyes wide Aragon walking away says '' Why stop there ''. Stunned he Rickard looks around and grins as he whispers '' Yeah why stop there ... Hell, I can rebuild every castle and keep in the north and give them out as rewards to those who I want to make Minor lords ''. Aragon raises his eyebrows as Rickard starts whispering to himself shaking himself he turns for a second then says '' Rickard why are castles not made from Ironwood ''. Rickard sighs as he answers '' The Ironwood is strong, yes but the Ironwood is also Brittle meaning if you build a castle out of ironwood you have to melt it down and in that case no point ''. Grinning Aragon says back '' What if we turn them into nails and shields we hire the foresters to use the ironwood for our Keeps and gates already what if we have ironwood for our tables and mugs ''. Eyes Wide Rickard laughs as he says '' Great Dragon you are smart go, grandson, I will speak to the Maester on starting your lessons early ... and have Ser Gavin start training you it seems you be perfect for this ... is there anything you want ''?</p><p>Nodding Aragon answers '' Yes I go to the blacksmith a lot ... I have an idea for three new ways to make weapons can I give him the three ways and if stronger I can start training others in the north and you should pay for fifty warriors from Essos one for every fighting style in Westeros and Summon and few Hedge knights from the seven kingdoms to train Winterfell and the guards ''. Grinning Rickard yells '' Do it I'll open up the mines in Winterfell and around here perhaps I can sell them to Essos and Westeros ... thank you, grandson... You're going to be a great lord ''. Pleased Aragon smiles as he leaves the crypt climbing out and heading straight to the maester so that the maester can tend to his foot.<br/>The Next Day<br/>Aragon yawns and looks down at his cast turned out his foot was a little worse then sprained so the maester put a cast on it. grabbing his cane he slowly gets up moaning a little he groans as healing is one of the few abilities that only enhanced not upgrade now the only way I will heal instantly is either from a lost limb or death-wound the other damages will heal but within a day or two and he can't get sick. Grunting he stands noticing that he can stand under his weight but not walk sighing he thinks ''How much easier would it be to create a wheel..chair that's it I'll create a wheelchair and other transportation equipment this year... will need both regular and Ironwood but only a Whitehill can design and built something like this great now to convince Grandpa to send for Ludd of the whitehills ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon walks to his desk with his cane and draws multiple carts cruelty sighing in annoyance he knew that the Whitehills who was the artist and craftsman of the north will be able to make the drawlings better he walks to the north trying to open the door groaning he<br/>Uses his cane Aragon opens the door seeing ten guards sighing he nods to them and walks toward lord Stark's solar nodding to the two guards he taps the door with his cane and hears '' COME IN ''. Walking in he stumbles into the chair Rickard smirking at that and says '' My grandson you have allowed me to complete my dream what is your idea ''. Aragon grins as he hands over his drawlings making Rickard raise his eyebrows before looking at the fifteen drawlings eyebrow raise he grins after each one until the last which is when he smiles and asks '' How do you plan to pull them ''. Grinning Aragon says'' I thought of that and I have something the Ryswells our well known for there breeding what if we make them the horse breeders of the North ''. Laughing Rickard says '' I'll get right on that is that all ''? Shaking his head Aragon says '' My last idea is actually about Skagoos ''. Frowning Rickard gets up and walks to the wall with a frown '' We aren't able to get close before their defenses destroy our ships ''. Aragon grins as he says '' That is why my idea could not only make them a part of the north but have them join with the north ''. Stunned Rickard turns to Aragon who says '' Benjen what if you betroth Benjen to the Biggest house on Skagoos and turn them into the lords of Skagoos and becoming part of the North ''. Frowning Rickard whispers '' That hasn't been attempted... But why would they accept ''. Aragon smiles as he says '' We offer them stone villages and we make them rich ''. Rickard grins as he says '' I'll do that grandson go play ''. Aragon snorts as he takes his cane and takes his leave with Rickard grinning after him and frowning as he thinks what his Maester was trying to attempt shaking his head he thinks I have someone who can turn the north into the most powerful kingdom in Westeros grinning Rickard turns to write the letters to Ludd and the Forester summoning them to Winterfell both of them needed ... it is time to at least lowering the rival between the families to a friendly sort maybe through fostering there Gwyn Whitehill with my Granddaughter and Ashur with Aragon ... yeah, that's it''. Writing out two letters to each one for Fostering and the other summoning them to Winterfell Rickard leans back pleased that the Castles and Keeps will be rebuilt.<br/>Getting up Rickard walks to the raven tower when Benjen bursts in saying '' Father we found it ''. Eyes wide Rickard asks '' What did you find ''. Benjen smiles '' The Throne of Winter ''. Stunned Rickard asks '' The condition of the throne ''? Sighing Benjen answers '' the throne needs to be completely rebuilt ''. Sighing Rickard goes to speak when an old god takes over '' Give it To Aragon to plan how the throne to be made ''. Nodding Benjen shrugs as he says '' Of course father ''. Walking out Rickard blinks as the old god leaves and he heads to the raven tower as he walks out he looks at the towers then they keep thinking with a smirk he thinks '' I will have the Towers rebuilt as well as the keep ... with the North coming into power I will need to show little more of our wealth since the southern lords will do more business with the north I will need to show that the north is a good business partner ''. Nodding Rickard opens the door to the tower and sends two ravens off.</p><p> </p><p>The old god known as Ra'la'Kovar or Vulcan the god of Forge and invention grins at his Wife the goddess of crafts and Metalwork saying '' Nicely done wife thanks to you and Aragon you may be able to have the north climate change and give him more power in the north ''. Pleased the Big women with huge Muscles and body turns back to the spear she was creating for their son Apollo the god of Plagues, and healing and Archery''. Minvera the Goddess of Craft and Metalwork turns to the spear and uses her forge Magic to give the spear the power to transform into a bow and Axe grinning Vulcan walks over to his forge to make armor and weapons in bulk for the gods.</p><p>Aragon sighs in his bedroom sighing he grabs a small knife and walks over to a shelf and grabs a bunch of empty Books using his cane he walks over to his desk and cuts his hand a little gasping he watches the blood fall on the blank books taking a breath he grabs a piece of Weirwood and draws runes on the book taking a breath he says in a different voice '' Animus Sa Chrata ( Mind to Paper )'' Suddenly the blood enters the books and words form on the blank pages each one of them turning old in seconds then another word appears ''Cregan Stark ''. In a little faded ink. Gasping Aragon opens the books and smiles each book of the ten books have hundreds of topics. Grinning he walks over to the fireplace and whispers ''Ild Heles''. The Fire turns White pleased Aragon puts his hand into the fire and feels the wound close moments later the fire turns red again so he takes his hand out grinning he turns and uses the cane to sneak into the Library and uses the weirwood last bit of magic to hide two books the Books on Mining and Farming into the Shelf nodding he looks at the weirwood which melts and turns to ash chuckling he hears the Maester coming waiting for the door to open which it does seconds later Aragon gasps as he grabs the two books and turns to Maester Brown and Rickard walking in Smiling Wide Aragon yells '' Grandpa look ''. Smiling a little Rickard and Maester brown step forward only for Rickard to see the name with wide eyes he says '' Good job Aragon Go to your room your lessons start Tomorrow ''. Stunned the Maester looks at Lord Stark for a second going to speak Rickard turns holding the two books heading to his Solar as he walks his mind slowly thinks of the genius of his son and his ancestor as he reads the books shaking himself he thinks to himself '' The old gods truly shine on Aragon ''. <br/>Rickard enters his solar and looks at the new room that he had to create which leads right into the new vaults sighing he knew he needs a gate ... and who better then ironwood for the gates. Chuckling Rickard thinks '' How to make certain every village has meat... OH, Fishing Village ... most can't pay so I'll give them the loan for the 3% of All future Profits and exchange they get tax exemption for the next 10 years only those who still owe us money will still pay and the money it was paid they get the tax Break yes that is genius''. <br/>Pleased with himself he grabs a handful of Parchments and writes out his offer and what he wants exchange for the Profits and a Tax Exemption for their acceptances.</p><p> </p><p>Getting Up Rickard sighs at his work and grabs a small set of keys and opens the incredible old Vault door wincing at the groan it made walking down he heads down and opens the Map vault and grins inside a Map of every resource in the North both Beyond and not. Grabbing it and a couple of others he takes back to the solar and sets them onto his desk getting back up to lock the door he turns and sits grabbing the Mine Map he pulls out sheets of Parchments sending out info to start Mining the Deposit of Gold, Iron, Silver, and Copper in the north as well a map of Fertile land in the north pleased he opens the books planning on spreading the seeds to create the farms and according to this many of the food can be used in both Medicine and Drink ... I'll have Lord Dustin work on Drinks but I'm thinking of giving The Whitehills the Seeds that can be used for Medicine. Thinking to himself he notices '' There won't be enough Northerns to complete this ''. Hmm, Crap shaking himself he Scraps most of them and places them in the drawler for Brandon and Aragon to deal with still smiling as this will give the north a nice Profit and Better Equipment ... And the steel and Soldable items can be given to the night watch to rebuild the organization that may actually have a purpose if the old gods have taken an interest and consider I can only think of one ... well, there the night watch must be back to its true strength... But how do we kill white walkers ... Maybe Maester can check ... Since he hates this I'll have him think that Ned is thinking about writing a fiction book. Shaking himself he chuckles and leaves his solar after locking everything up grateful that soon the North will be able to keep over 60% of the money they were spending on food while keeping the South from making a fuss... Actually, I'll buy 60% For the Night watch and have them Sell timber from beyond their wall to pay us back maybe allow us access to their Library to copy their information.<br/>Maester Brown is so Incrediblibly happy that one of the Barbarians actually had a mind became Aragon's teacher teaching him as much as he could which turned out not to be a lot since Aragon was able to complete the first ten years of within 2 weeks now time to teach him about the south and hopefully bring the true gods north.</p><p> </p><p>CLANG!</p><p>The blur of Metal hitting one another the grunts of the Men Brandon determined growls as he ducks and rolls out the way of a blade blocking a sword ducking again he brings his sword up CLANG stepping back he twirls his sword and spins catching the end of a blade he knocks it from the Wilding hand jumping back he catches the other blade at the top and slides it into the wilding ripping the blade out he strikes the last one and in a fury of strikes the wilding falls down dead. Panting Brandon looks around his Brother and his friend have pulled there blades from the small detachment of Wildings that escape from beyond panting Brandon says '' Go we still have a small army of 200 Wildings left men follow me ''. Cheering the men that number 60 runs off heading to the Nightford jumping on horses Brandon was followed by Ned and Robert who was swing his Warhammer clubbing in the heads of the wildings on the ground. Shaking his head Brandon yells '' Keep 3 alive Father wants to know how they got here ''. Growling a little Robert nods as he nods to the ten men staying behind and watches them tie the ropes pleased he turns and races to Ned and Brandon.</p><p>Nearing a camp Brandon holds up a hand slowing his horse down sighing he counts the Numbers 120 Wildings grunting a little he turns to the small force he has and looks at Greatjon waving to him and his brothers they come and frown at Brandon who shushes them and says in a whisper '' Okay Ned I want you to take 20 Men to head off the exits ''. Ned nods as he jumps off his horse and clicks his teeth making twenty men follow him. Brandon smiles as he says '' Lord Umber take 10 Men and go at them from the West I and Lord Baratheon will take out head-on ''.<br/>Grinning with himself Greatjon Nods as he sprints through the trees to his location with his 10 men.<br/>Brandon turns to Robert who was red-faced nodding at Robert he holds up a hand and slowly counts down nodding he screams '' NOW ''!<br/>Racing down Brandon roars as he collides with a sentry tumbling to the ground the guard had no time as arrows start flying and he brought his Greatsword down killing the wilding as it goes through its throat turning a spear appears with a wild grin Brandon catches the spear in his hand and pulls slash wildly the blade cuts the wilding throat turning he lifts the spear and hurls it at a wilding trying to sneak up behind<br/>Greatjon who ducks in surprised eyes wide he hears a gurgle as a wilding falls behind him. Blinking he rips his Axes from the wilding blocking to spears he catches the spears in his axes and roars as he uses his axes to pull the wildings into each other smirking he hears the Squelch as two spears enter the other bodies roaring with laughter Greatjon ducks a spearwoman spear and hits her in the face with the back of his Ax knocking her out panting he looks around and sees Brandon swinging his greatsword killing one or two at a time as he spins and dances gracefully through wildings.<br/>Ned Roars '' Bow at the ready NOW ''!</p><p>From his archers, Ned watches as every shot from his small archers hit someone but not a kill shot sighing in annoyance he thinks '' Crap I should of ask a glover to aid in archers ... something to mention to Brandon ''. Jumping Ned realizes he allowed a few Wildings to get close with a huge grin Ned back pelts and then brings out his Huge Longsword and then spins as he does a vale move that pulls an opponent into the sword and then stabs them killing both of them quickly. With a huge grin he feels his wolf Blood activate with glee he watches the Wildings slow to a crawl and he feels his blood pumping faster with glee he races and just slash his blades watching as the blades cut and stab through armor and flesh faster then the wilding can even lift there blade chuckling Ned goes to kill the last runner when the wilding blocks it and then a fierce battle begins grinning swinging his blade he aims for the head only for the wilding to bring up his sword to block and then twist the blade jumping back he realizes he lost his sword jumping back he ducks a slash then grabs the hand and pulls flipping him over himself he grabs a small dagger and pulls the wilding up stabbing at him when a blade appears blocking it then the wilding grabs his sword and tries to kill Ned time slows even move paling Ned jumps back and holds onto the wilding pulling him with him then he kicks the wilding in the head causing the wilding sword to flip in the air and land inside his heart killing him panting Ned falls to his knees and coughs up blood the Wolf blood effect it will cause those under it to spit up a little blood but only those who do not have the blessings of the old gods ... At least according to legend the only stark not to spit up blood was Brandon the Builder... No matter the old gods won't get involved.''<br/>''What about that dream ''. Ned shakes himself trying to get out of his thoughts sighing he slowly gets up taking a breath he picks up his sword and walks to his men and collapses panting in air.</p><p>Robert was grinning gleefully as he hammers in his enemy grunting he grunts as his Hammer was knocked from his hand the wilding Grins at him causing Robert to snort as he pulls out his Sword that Rickard forced him to learn for the past 3 years staring at him the Wilding snorts as he runs at Robert turning he stabs the wilding killing him in an instant then parrying a blade he stabs the other blinking he grins his custom blade clicks as he turns it into a double blade and spins it parrying and cutting the wilding hand stab him he kicks it out killing the wilding and lifts the back up causing a clang to be heard turning at the enemy he pulls out a small dagger and flicks it at the wilding dead he pulls the blade out and spins the sword once more spinning the sword he blocks and arrow as he sheathed the blade and grabs his Warhammer thrusting it out hitting the wilding so hard he goes flying into the air and hits a wilding. Panting Robert walks over to the down wilding and slams his hammer down crushing the final wilding panting he slowly sheathes his hammer onto his back and walks over to Ned who was panting in pain.</p><p>2 Months later<br/>Rickard reads a letter<br/>''Lord Stark thanks to your idea the Croanganmans have been able to use the seeds of Rice and Cotton to create better food and we have sold the first batch of Cotton to different Lords in Westeros and a bunch of Merchants for both the small folks who have already gotten great profit we have sent your share with a Small force will come to give you your profit ''. </p><p> </p><p>Lord Reed </p><p>Grinning Rickard reads the others notes each lord having a portion of food that was being sold and a clothing material allowing them better food and clothes. Pleased Rickard leans back thinking '' No the rest will be my grandson's to do ''. Nodding to himself he writes a letter to the Mountain Clans for their Sheep and other animals to be spread through the north exchange for Stone villages and their protection along with a Marriage to his second Daughter who he has fostered with the Karstarks and Mrs. Lauren Stark for a title lordship and command over the other mountain clans in a drawn-out competition judge by 3 Lords one of them his son Brandon a Karstark and A Umber. Pleased with himself Rickard finishes the letter and stamps it. Getting out of his seat Rickard heads to the Maester tower. Maester Brown was walking out of the library when Rickard calls '' Maester Brown I have a letter for you to send ''. Maester Brown raises his eyebrows and says '' At once my lord ''. Turning he Rushes off.</p><p> </p><p>2 Months Later<br/>3 months before Harvest Feast</p><p>The Lords of the North for once have a spring in their step their people happy and well-fed and Robert, once he learned of the population problem, sent a message to his father who sent there homeless and unemploy people to the north with a small guard now thanks to that the north went from 1 Million to 1.5 Million of course not for free the Baratheon get a small cut on the profit for Cloth from Lord Stark which has already brought Lord Stark 20,000 G ( = 290,000 $) which has been used in great effects to rebuild the roads of the north and the castles on the wall each of them rebuilt and each of them being inventory and stocked which thanks to that work the wall has been steadily gaining people seeking home and work and to help Rickard sent two of the new trainers to train the next watchers they have now been there for 2 months and according to the deal already the night watch forces have been climbing in battle and tactics which will soon allow them to start sending Lumber to the north as payment for the 2 Knights who familes were well paid and the shift is for 6 Months then they will switch with the next 2 and that will go for the next 10 years. Privately Rickard thinks ( My grandson idea of the trainers was good I just took it a step forward) ( I hired a Hundred Hedge Knights from the south with a Hundred from Essos and I sent them all around the north). Sighing in his solar Rickard goes over his paperwork when his door opens. An eyebrow raises Rickard asks '' Son What's going on ''. Brandon sighs as he sits and says '' Father I was wondering if you can authorize me to give the north a standing Army and Navy ''. Eyes wide Rickard nods slowly as he says '' Okay son why ''. Brandon frowns as he says '' Our King has started to become crazy ...and the Ironborn plus the wildings... Also, father, we have the coin ''. Frowning for a second Rickard nods as he answers '' Ok speak to the other lords to set this up, son ... I'll also ... have a training ground and HQ Built but son this will be under your guidance ''. Grinning Brandon answers '' Great I'll start learning what is needed then get back ... Maybe we can talk the other lords in to pay for some of it if we pay for half ''.</p><p>Chuckling Rickard replies '' Go, son ... have Aragon aid you he seems to have a mind for this stuff ''. Brandon blinks a little stun as he nods says '' I'll have it all written out and then you just need to convince the other lords ''.<br/>Aragon Chambers</p><p>Breathing deeply he looks at the last 9 Books since the books on Mining, Metalwork, and Farming been given to the Lord's solar and he spent all of last month helping Mikken to create thirteen new techniques on shaping metal which he had Mikken give to Merchants who sign a Blood Contract that the moments they sign they are bound to the starks with the blood coming from myself ( Why it took an entire month ) Now they must train the 3 Blacksmiths in each of the Stark's bannerman and the 3 Must sign as well which will bind them so that there is no way for them to give the info to anyone which means should a lord attempt to gain the information all that will happen is the lord will lose access to the metals forcing him to buy from the other lords and in that case instead of the standard 15% that the lord gives the Starks of their profits from each sell they must pay 2 times the amount to the Starks before they are given the items and new Blacksmiths perfect way to force a lord to be loyal.<br/>One book was for his Maester Marwyn the mage when he comes to the north the book was the book on the human body and the effects certain herbs have it and a bunch of Combinations which will hopefully bring Oyburn to the North where I will make him the Head healer of the north and he will train helpers in both the towns and Army and once I am Lord Stark he Will be a full-time teacher in the healing arts or if he wants a healer with Part-time teacher as back-up, either way, Oyburn will be Mine of course by that time Marwyn will be given the Book on Alchemy which includes Glassmaking he will hopefully bring a few Pyromaniacs from the guild to the north and I will use them to Create cannons and Fireworks to add to the ships I will give my father to make ( The Ironborn Rebellion will have a new Gattling Arrow weapon with a Water Wheel that allows you to turn a crank to shot multiple Spears capable of destroying multiple ships at a time and the ships will be big enough for ten on each.<br/>Suddenly KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!</p><p>Putting his finger on a rune the Shelf disappears with two books of the Ship making Book ( Ships like a Man-of-War, Galleon, Frigate, ETC) Stepping up to his desk he yells '' COME IN ''. With a drawling open the doors open his Father comes in Smiling at his son he walks up stunned he looks at Aragon '' Son Did you do all this ''. Grinning Proud Aragon answers '' Yes Father and here read this ''. Giving a Book Brandon opens the book on Ship making slowly smiling he laughs and slaps me on the back '' Nicely done son with this we can activate own the seas ''. Frowning a little Aragon answer'' I was thinking we sell a few to the other lords ''. Brandon frowning asks '' With everything on board''. Shaking his head Aragon answers '' No we only sell the ship they must buy other weapons... Which isn't the wheel weapons ''. Grinning Brandon sits next to his son and says '' By the Gods you are blessed I just came here to try to gain your aid for the Army and Navy I've decided to make ''. Snorting Aragon asks '' And the tactics in the army ''. Frowning he snorts as he sees the next book '' This is a book on Tactics for the Army isn't it ''. Nodding Shyly Aragon hands his father the book who opens and reads with a huge grin slapping me on the book Father says '' Damn with this the north be the most powerful in the world and your suggestions son I'll have them done don't worry ''. Grinning Aragon was pleased that his father and Grandfather were telling everyone these were his ideas. Nodding at Aragon Father stands and says '' I'll go see your Uncle Ned and Uncle Benjen on this maybe we can expand ''. With a smirk Father leaves making Aragon sigh at the fact soon, both Father and Grandfather will be dead but at least the Marriage Arrangement with Lord Flint of the Mountain clans soon to be Lord Highstark of the Mountain clan with the Mountain clans under his command and Aunt Lauren and his Son as the Next Lord and Head of the Mountain clans while the Skagoos agreed if Benjen moves to Skagoos and raise in some of their ways which were agreed which means at the Harvest festival two new lords are guarantee to be made and with it, the north will be that much stronger.</p><p>Sighing Aragon gets up as he walks to the Shelf and looks at the now 7 Books with a frown rubbing his eyes he Grabs three More Blank books and breaks off another piece of Weirwood this time cutting his hand with the weirwood he casts the same spell ''Animus Sa Chrata'' and Again watches 3 More books created 1 On Spying both for a Spy Master and one for a spy themselves and who could be a good spy ( I need a good spymaster I'm thinking 3 actually all 3 both knowing and not knowing about each other ) 2 On Elite forces for the North ( The Rangers ) and 3 On Building panting he closes his hand knowing that a weirwood wound can't be healed but it also can't fade panting I get up and grab a poker and set in on fire waiting a few moments I stick the fire on my Wound which bubbles as the Tarageryn blood inside me absorb the fire and heals the wound until there was nothing but a small scar yawning I put the poker down and then walk back to the books putting them onto the book shelf and reactivate the runes laying down I yawn thinking what the future will bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The happening of Westeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We look at what is happening outside of the north</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Reach 277 AC<br/>Two Weeks after Winter harvest <br/>Highgarden <br/>Annoyance that is all I feel as I listen to my son throw a temper tantrum sighing I scream '' Mace Calm down and Make sense ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace whines '' But mother the North have cut down buying Crops from us''. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing in Frustration Olenna goes '' Yes in food but now they are buying different seeds and trees that they are using for paint and selling to essos which I can only point out can only be grown here and to make it better they even offered us 10% of the profit which I would point out equals the amount we were making from food the only thing we are in trouble of is in wine thanks to the blasted Dustin's who now make five new drinks the Whiskey, Vodka, Rum, Northern Wine which cools you off and Cider which has made the Dustin's incredibly rich ''. </p><p> </p><p>Snorting Mace says '' Mother The Redwynes have profited from wine for years there be fine ''.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna Curses the gods at the idiocy of her son and slowly says '' Yes now but if something isn't then the north will soon take over the profit from both Redwynes and Dorne ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace nods slowly and says with a stupid smile '' Don't worry mother I promise any Northern drink touch Highgarden ''. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moaning in agony at her son Olenna couldn't believe that he came from her loins but sadly she knew he did. Getting up with left and Right following walking out of Mace's solar she comes into her grandson Nursery smiling she looks at Garion shaking herself she continues on toward her gardens and looks out smiling she walks over to shadow spot and sits in her chair and grabs a bottle of Northern wine and pours a cup of it sighing she drinks the wine thinking '' Fuck this is Astronomical bad especially since the Northern wine can cool you down on a hot day ...  what to do ''. A light ball goes off causing a grin to come to her face '' I'll marry my niece to Lord's Dustin third son then have him create a line of drinks ''. Pleased with herself she leans back as she sets to enjoy the day. </p><p> </p><p>The North </p><p> </p><p>Moat Collin </p><p> </p><p>Gregor Forester the fifth son of Lord Forester stares at his workers and moans as he thinks '' Marbles we need Marble for the walls to defend the Moat as well the towers ... fuck why can't I just use Stone but no Lord Aragon told us to build the Moat's Towers and wall with marble which as we know grow only on Skagroos and in two spots in the winter which Rickard is using to rebuild the towers and walls in their own castle as well as expanding the small town''. Moaning in annoyance Gregor shakes himself and gets out of his tent and whistles for his horse which was quickly brought over mounting the horse Gregor slowly gets out of the camp which he knew will also be the first of those who will live in the city bringing the city to a total population of 26,000 a good number and you think that the smell is horrible no instead Aragon gave each of them a sewer system that will allow clean roads and town with a strict Cleanliness that already cause one man to lose a day pay for not keeping to his law which of course got the others to keep to his new law. Sighing to Himself Gregor looks at the Keep he was building right now the walls were being repaired with Pipes installed in them plus the new Plumbing which Rickard was selling to Westeros and Essos already for a huge profit in fact since it was just Stark own they have made 170,000 GD ( that is worth 4.5 Million in US Dollars ) from that alone and since that source needs water the Pipes were connected to a water tower which they were told to hire others to place water in to replace every week allowing clean water to flow through and the water they used is now drained into a warehouse with people turning it into Compost for soil which is then being sold to Quallen Greyjoy who was working to bring the ironborn out of their ways now they have seeds for Food for their iron and gravel given their lords a lot of Gold which is the only reason the ironborn haven't killed Quallen who was bringing them a lot of Gold. Gregor could feel hope in his chest with the news that the Reader asked Lord Stark to Foster his second son with his Heir being fostered to Dorne to Oberyn exchange for the North's timber and the Dorne's grounded sand which he wants to use to buy seeds which he will use to remove all but the iron from his lands and instead use them for glasshouses and he plans on using it for soil. for the gardens and Glasshouses.</p><p>Which made them 350,000 GD ( 16 Million $ ) </p><p>Snorting Gregor knew that Stark was spending 80% of their vaults rebuilding the north's Army, Lands, and Keeps. now I'm not Wyman Manderly but they should have only 73,000 GD in their vaults.</p><p>Bringing himself out of his head Gregor watches his Men build smiling slightly at the sight he leans back on his Ryswell horse and smiles at the sounds of Hammers and grunts come from his builders looking at the Moat for a moment he tightens his strap and looks at his saddle which holds his Longsword blinking for a moment he grins as he plans to himself '' I'll talk to whoever Lord Stark chooses to become Lord of the Moat if he will accept me as his master of arms ... Maybe my friend Lonnercen Glover can become the Lord's of the Moat Captain of the guard yes that will be great ''. Planning his future he gets lost in his head as he watches the towers and Keeps slowly being built alongside three hundred guards giving to him by Lord Stark to protect the Laborers from Bandits around these parts. </p><p> </p><p>Winterfell</p><p> </p><p>Aragon walks the streets of Wintertown smiling at people who slowly bow and turn right back to work smiling at each of them I look at the Bathhouses that litter the streets pleased that his people is keeping to his strict laws on the cleanliness of course with people coming from flea Bottom and the poor sections of Westeros they would know all about the smell which is why when he created public restrooms and Showers he received no opposition to the laws that he had Lord Stark make which of course saw Grandpa naming Brandon Mayor which of course he instantly gave me to train me ( At least that is what he said instead Dad is more than likely talking to the other lords and trying to find a spot to build the Training grounds for the new Northern army. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking himself he listens to Jaquen a faceless man who the others sent to serve as their main contact to their lords champion as he states '' I have looked over your Candidates and I see only one worthy to become your Steward and in time your Mayor ''. Aragon smiles at him and says '' Thank you, my spymaster, and how is setting up my network ''. Jaquen pleased at his Master's words answers '' Thanks to your ideas and training I have managed to turn at least three in every great and Minor house in Westeros and I am looking for someone to take over for Whores ''. Smiling Aragon states '' Good My Master of Whispers ( King Spy all others report to him )now as you know I want to create an elite of the elite known as the rangers I wish you to have ten faceless men train those who become apart of the known elite the wolf pack then choose the very best to become Rangers can you do it ''. Grinning Jaquen answers '' This man will work on it ''. Bowing Jaquen walks out of Aragon's Tower which is where he now stays it has four floors. </p><p> </p><p>The very 1 Floor is his Personal Kitchen and Stock <br/>2 Floor is his Armory/ Library <br/>3 The is his Office / Magic room <br/>4 is His Bed chambers and only Himself and A single maid that he personally chose can enter and the Maid is paid 2 Dragons a Month ( $120,000 ) to keep her loyal I've even given her ten guards to keep her family safe. </p><p>Aragon's Tower was built right next to Winterfell castle and can fit 50 People before they start running out of the room grinning Aragon gets up and walks down and out of his Tower heading to the training area for his lesson today which is on multiple opponents since I've shown a mastery for every weapon. </p><p> </p><p>Rickard had Winterfell expanded now the walls reach miles behind which serves as the Barracks for the castle of course with that he had the Castle raised to  show off their wealth without being Vain and once the builders finish he had the towers rebuilt and 3 new ones built they are <br/>1.Aragon's Tower<br/>2. Maester's Tower <br/>3. Research Tower </p><p>Which was added to the broken tower, Servant Tower ( Which was now the storage tower ) Armory Tower and the Servant Quarters which has been expanded to contain two thousand people of which only 500 are servants the others were for their family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Riverlands</p><p>In broad daylight, two men ride onward both of them looking at the surroundings of running rivers and swaying grass.</p><p>Two figures appear on the horizon grass and water all around him one of them sighs and faces the other '' Bronn are you sure that  Lord Stark's letter specified ask for you to come North to help them build a standing army ''. </p><p>Bronn of Blackwater smiles and snorts as he says '' yes I am sure ... don't forget I battled in Essos defeating the Warlocks of Torth who were working to Release monsters on Essos since then I have been Contacted by Merchants all over Essos and thanks to that I have an account in the Iron Bank that I've paid them to invest which earned me fame  ''. </p><p>Sighing Victor Cerwyn (The fifth son of a Minor Minor house of the North) turns back to the crossing and groans as he rides on his shire horse towards the crossing riding down mud and dirt Victor spits as Dirt and mud were churls up hitting his face.</p><p> </p><p>Whistling Bronn gets Victor's attention as he points to two Riders. Bronn smirks inwardly at the two freys facing Victor he says '' Let me handle this if he asks to marry you then look through the women remember you are the fifth son ''. </p><p> </p><p>Victor reddens as he nods facing the quickly approaching men who shout '' What is a Northerner and a Sellsword doing crossing Lord Frey's bridge ''. </p><p> </p><p>Bronn smiles charmingly as he brings out a letter and shouts back '' I have been asked to go North for a huge job for Lord Stark ''! </p><p> </p><p>Snorting the one in the lead says <br/>'' Come Father would like to meet both of you ''. </p><p> </p><p>Bronn nods and clicks his horse following the two back to The Crossing </p><p> </p><p>The Twins </p><p>Walder Frey snorts as he looks down at the two men shaking his head '' 200 Dragons too pass ... oh and Fifth son pick a frey ''. Chuckling Walder watches stunned as Victor looks at the women and stares at a 10-year-old girl smiling he turns and says '' I'll take the ten-year-old girl I have a feeling she will be beautiful and smart ''. </p><p>Smiling Wide Walder screams '' YES DONE in fact A feast for my soon to be good Brother and maybe yes what about you sellsword ''. </p><p>Bronn smiles easily as he looks at the fifty different women and grins as he answers '' Yes I will in fact what if I spend the next two moons here and I guarantee that I will have every last one of your brood a Marriage ''.  </p><p>Walder Frey grins brightly as he shouts '' Yes and if so you will never pay again  ''. </p><p>Bronn grins as he says '' Done ''. </p><p>Bowing Bronn looks at Victor and says '' Make certain lord Stark know that I'll be down in three moons ''. Shrugging the 14 Year old Victor says '' Ok I'll write up a contract and we can agree on a Marriage Contract ''. Walder grins as he screams at a nearby servant '' Wrench have a guest room made for them both and tell the kitchen that we are having a feast ''. </p><p>1 Moon Later </p><p>The fifty Merchants in Essos receive a message from their Savior </p><p>I found A bride ( For those with Men ) or Groom for the Women they are lord children from Westeros from house Frey a lord of the Riverlands. </p><p>Reading the Message the Merchants each agree when the letter mentions the debt they own clear writing there own they each agree to discounts in the Riverlands for their products plus giving Lord Frey 2% of their profit. </p><p>2 weeks later </p><p>Lord Frey roars with laughter as Letters come from Essos agreeing to betrothals smiling wide Lord Frey signs each of them as he looks at Bronn with a huge grin he says '' Nicely done Bronn of Blackwater you have managed to gain me, wives, for all my children and you, even made Lord Tully personally thank me for actually using his Rivers making ever lord a lot of Money which they all give 2% to me which has given me 20,000 GD already so as to are agreement''. Walder hands Bronn a letter and says '' Go with my thanks and know that you have a friend in the Freys</p><p>Riverrun <br/>Meanwhile</p><p>Holster listens to his steward in anger at his report in the throne room '' So you're telling me that our lords are publicly thanking Lord Frey for increasing their profits by ten percent and they are giving over 2% to him in thanks ''. </p><p>Steward Justin incredulous slowly nods '' Yes and they are giving us 10% of their profits which I have been using to buy northern steel and Iron ''. </p><p>Holster sighs knowing they need the steel of the north '' Fine your dismiss''. Waving him away Holster tries to think how to keep the lords' loyalty ... opening Lord Arryn 's letter he reads </p><p>''.Lord Tully, I write to you out of concern and ambitious I offer you the opportunity to raise the status of your house and remove the dragons from power and to have Tully blood ruling three kingdoms interested ''</p><p>Holster smiles as he writes <br/>'' I am ''.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New winterfell look ( Not old looks new )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And well taken care of</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aragon's investments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North <br/>Winterfell <br/>Aragon's Tower</p><p>Aragon 7-Years-old </p><p>4 Years since the previous chapter </p><p>Aragon jerks awake on his bed made from Whitehill Silk and Forrester wood and curtains from Ludd Whitehill yawning he sits up and puts on slippers made from Bear Skin which the Mormonts were making and selling for tons of profit. </p><p>Smirking Aragon gets up walking over to his desk which was on the right side of the large Bedchambers ( Each floor is as big as the Throne room inside of Buckingham palace )</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling he walks to his wardrobe and puts on one his newly made trenchcoat made from Bear a Deer Fur from the Boltons who were now Armorers and Clothing Makers of the North for all smallfolk. </p><p> </p><p>Which of course had the side effect of Making the Boltons happy with a little help from me of course using a Blood spell to keep them loyal. </p><p> </p><p>Yawning he curls the cloak back as he walks to the desk and sits down as he opens the Journal of the North Reading </p><p>House Ashfold - they are near around the kingsroad Has ten Mines in their Territory - Sell Coal, Copper,  orichalcum each of them are sold to the Starks </p><p>Have two villages and a single Keep they are a new house that was made lords for services in Protecting Merchants that sell Northern wares around the world their Words are Wealth comes from Loyalty and they have a scale for a Symbol </p><p>They are a small house and Make at least 30,000 GD a Year </p><p> </p><p>House August -  They were made a house by Rickard and they serve as Trainers and Warriors in the Army across the North no Manor or Keep they wander the north becoming  Master of Arms or Captain of guards or Village elders the Lord of House lives inside of Winterfell castle serving as Aragon's Trainer/ Bodyguard </p><p>The house was made from the Knights and Warriors from Essos and Southern Knights so they are a knightly house </p><p>House Ashwood  - Small keep in right outside of Manderly land won it from Wyman Manderly in an honor Duel between Arien Ashwood and Lenn Manderly fourth son of Manderly Arien won and Manderly lost some land </p><p> </p><p>House Baron - They are a new house serving the Reeds they are granted titles for services to the reeds </p><p>House Balon - They are a new house serving Dreadfort - They serve as Lord Boltons Armorers and Builders - Have a small Manor in Dreadfort lands </p><p>House Bor - They are Lords in Umber lands -Own Silver mines which they sell to the Karstarks and Mormonts </p><p> </p><p>Browstark - A Cadet Branch that of Starks who move to Essos during the Dragon Conquering of the North they are to the North what the freys are to the Riverlands  ... When the Gods sent a River into the north it created a Bridge the Browstarks rule that bridge and the lands surrounding them  They sell - Timber specifically A rare tree the White oak which only grows are their lands plus Fish from their River to Essos the newly river called Ark River is home to Blackfin Cisco, Blue walleye and Harelip Sucker which are only found on their side of the river </p><p>( The North Experience a huge Earthquake that increase the land and rivers now the White Knife spreads the land which is now as big as Essos ) </p><p> </p><p>Aragon looks at that note and snorts as he knows that the Earthquake is called the Old gods' wrath since the Earthquake destroyed the Septs and Septas in the North and Weirwood trees sprouted in their place which glowed for all to see and its magic made the North Fertile and filled with Mines of all kinds. </p><p>Looking Back at his Note Aragon smiles as he realizes that all 75  Lords in the North make money and are well looked after which in turn meant the Stark coffers were well looked after with the deals he made that made it so the starks would get 15% Of all Profits per sale and 8% on any loans they give out.</p><p> </p><p>Which was added to the fact that the starks are now the Gems and Iron sellers of the north making them a ton of money which they send into the Industries in the town making a ton from that. </p><p> </p><p>Winter city now was home to Industries dealing with Trade of Gems, and metal the only other place that has an Industry was the bear island which was only a stop point for the sell to Essos </p><p> </p><p>Turning to the Last Page he looks at the population number </p><p>10 Mi </p><p>Looking at the Number in the North's Arm he sees he has an army of 350,000 Plus 100,000 In reserve. </p><p>Grinning pleased he closes his Journal and puts on his Unicorn Cloak made from the Unicorns on Skagos island which turned they had in Abundance. </p><p>Sighing in pleasure he feels the Magic of the Unicorn rid his body of soreness and heat it up. </p><p>Leaving his room he heads over to the window for a moment a sees the Healing Tower which is Where Qyburn and his acolytes do their Research and Train new healers which are then sent all over the north working as Village healers and Lord's healers as well as Army Medics. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon sees Qyburn walk for a moment wearing a Scrub that was made from Materials in Essos looking up Qyburn nods with a smile as he looks at the one who allowed him to make thousands of discoveries on the Human and Animal bodies and Introduced him to the power of Healing Herbs and Magic which he was now a master of and use to great effect now he managed to create a salve that will reattach people who had body parts hacked off.</p><p>Qyburn takes a breath and walks back in determined to find a solution to how to heal the brain and stave off Death. </p><p>Aragon watches it all and remembers Qyburn's arrival in Wintertown. </p><p> </p><p>Flashback </p><p>Wintertown Barracks </p><p> </p><p>Aragon ducks a flash of silver in the air and spins as his blade locked Ser Damon Blade in tight pulling back while spinning the blade was pulled from Ser Damon's hand his blade lands at Ser Damon's Neck </p><p> </p><p>Ser Damon Wide eye '' I yield ''. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly pulling up I suddenly hear the roars from the guards blinking I feel the dragon Blood douse out as his Wolf blood cools and time fast forwards listening to his Father cheering he realizes he just beat Ser Damon Lockhart A Knight trained by the same man that trained Arthur Dayne who trained Jaime Lannister. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly turning as Wheels is heard I watch a`s Qyburn and 15 Acolytes pull into the city grinning Aragon rides to the castle to prepare for Qyburn and the others that were sure to follow. </p><p> </p><p>Flashback ends </p><p>ARAGON!!!</p><p>Jumping back I look down at my mother who smiles as she says '' Son it is time to go stay with my father for a while ''. </p><p> </p><p>'' OK, Mother I'm coming ''. </p><p> </p><p>Turning he grins as he lifts the Premade Bag ( Picture a suitcase with Runes allowing them to fit in a backpack ) A Invention of the Manderly for the Materials, the Reeds for the Rune Magic and Whitehills for the design and the Starks who created it. </p><p>Turning Aragon knew the next time he was in the North it will be to lead the North for Robert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Leaving the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winterfell</p><p>Aragon Stark heads to dorne with his fleet as is the custom he put in place for the Stark. By law, every Stark will have a Fleet of 250 Ships under his command to do with as he wishes by the age of 5 exchange for bringing something of value to the North by age 20.</p><p>Ned, for example, used his fleet to bring the unemployed from all over Westeros North.</p><p>That wasn't all Ned Stark turned the ships into a Company for the North transporting Gold and Iron Ore to Uthos and Sorthyos and Essos making the North a lot of Money since Sorthyos and Uthos had no Gold and Iron mines thanks to his actions he has brought the North a lot of Wealth.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon Stark discover there were hundreds of Mines across The North each of them has a different Ore and gems. It just so happened the Starks had four types of mine there was a Gold, Iron, Silver, And Ruby Mines on their Land with 3 Types of Lumber Ash, Elder, and White Oak all that plus the farmland and the Expanded Rivers of the North made it where the Starks were Richer than the Lannisters which they unlike the Lannister aren't wasting instead they used it to fix up the Castles, Keeps and Roads all over the north there was even three new keeps in the North. The Keeps were giving to the Families with Rivalries such as the Forresters and Whitehill now the Third Son of the Whitehills and the Second Daughter married each other forming a cadet branch of House Forrester. Which thanks to Aragon no longer fought against the Forresters since the Whitehills are now the Leading Herb providers of the Citadel and Essos making them a ton of gold.</p><p>The Glovers and Mormonts were given a Castle and Permission to make a new House with the Fifth Son of the Glovers and Lady Mege of the Mormonts given Sea Dragon Point which has become the North's Provider for Whale Oil and Whale and other sea meat.</p><p> </p><p>When Aragon was born an Earthquake destroyed any seven Prayer tower now only the Old Gods were Worship only Wintertown had a Temple for R'hllor who was known as the God of Light. They now travel the North teaching the names of the gods and that R'hllor was King of them all.</p><p> </p><p>A Red Priestess name Messliandre stays in the Castle serving in the Wizard's Court as the Witch of Fire she specializes in Fire Magic.</p><p> </p><p>The Court has gotten three Members Qyburn was the Wizard of Healing he can heal everything even Death. Marwyn the Mage was the Wizard of Enchantment he Enchants things. Finally, Roose Bolton, who was Fostering in Winterfell it was hope that he will Marry a Stark he was the Wizard of the Mind he can find anything from any Creature and Man. He Also has Torture techniques designed to be used on the Worst humans he was told to torture Rapist and Serial Killers. His Father has a Monopoly on Traitors and Spies from the south if he finds a Spy from the south he doesn't start torturing any instead he finds out why then decides either to send them to Winterfell or Tortures them.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to that the Bolton's were known as the Bane of the South and they were no longer trying to claim wardenship from the Starks.</p><p> </p><p>Thus far there have been 200 Traitors and 40 Spies found all over the north.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Lord Bolton Lord Stark has managed to Eliminate the Bandits and Slavers from the North.</p><p>Unknown to The Boltons Aragon had a Crime Organization Loyal to him charge with Lower the crime rate in the North. They must also expand to the South.</p><p>The Three ruling Families will one be the task with lowering crime from Westeros, Soryothos, Essos by eighty percent.</p><p> </p><p>Already Crime was down 13% so with the Mafia and the Standing Army/Navy Traveling the North was pretty Safe. With most of them defending the lands the most Lords had between 3400 to 6000 to defend their lands directly with that their lands were safe and Merchants weren't being attacked making the north have more money then they can deal with so Lord Stark created a Renaissance having the north pay for Improvements and Creation from any item which will then be multiply and sold all across the World which has brought more wealth which was why they were equal to the Lannsters in Wealth.</p><p> </p><p>The Money kept in their vaults was used to Upgrade their Homes, Villages, and Keeps which kept every having a job.</p><p>Even the Night watch was contributing with Ironwood and other Woods as well as Fur from beyond the wall being sold through the North's Network which they kept 90% of. Only Direwolves weren't killed instead they were sent to the Starks who now have a Pack of 200 Wolves in their lands.</p><p> </p><p>The Night Watch was no longer in Disrepair thanks to the Constant trips to Essos of Robert and Ned who has been buying Slaves of all sorts from Essos and bringing them North then freeing them most work for someone or Brothel and but a few Joined the Night Watch the order was no longer in overrun by Thieves and Lawbreakers it was once more man by honorable men including the Lord Commander Richard Snow a Bastard of House Stark. Every Castle was man and the Buildings were rebuilt.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond the Wall, Hardhome was man by the Night Watch it was now an Office for the Second Ranger the fifth Ranger Runs the Lands of Fist of the First Men. With the First Ranger given the Keep of the First Ranger which was built by the Children of the forest after the first winter which was found thanks to that the First lives in a Keep which lays in the white tree of which the Others can not cross only White walkers and the Night King.</p><p> </p><p>The Umbers have been making Dragon Glass weaponry for the Wall which is why everyone has an Iron weapon and Dragon Glass weapon at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>3 Hours before Aragon's Departure</p><p>Aragon's Tower<br/>His bedroom is probably the largest in the world with all the god spent on the Castle. The Builders manage to turn his tower into a large Keep on the inside but that wasn't what was so grand.</p><p>Every room in the tower had equipment that was Enchanted by himself which was what made them perfect since the enchantment upgrades them every second.<br/>But the Best was his bedroom with the symbols of a Basilisk with a Dire wolf right next to it fighting against an army his sigil. The room was painted Sliver with Red overlaying it. His room had A Huge Desk, A huge Bed, Fire Place, A bear Rug gift from Bear Island, and his Valyrian swords on the wall which he brought from Essos. There was a greatsword, A Bastard and A Longsword. But that wasn't all there was an Enchanted Glass on his wall which allows him to watch every Play ever made. It was a gift from Minvera. Finally, there was the Small Library in his room which has thousands of books that he wrote. But the item of the most important was the Staff on his bed. A Pure white Staff as tall as he was with Runes layering it allowing it to shrink to the size of a cane.</p><p> </p><p>A Few Months ago Aragon went to the crypts and found the Staff.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon slowly walks to his bed sighing he grabs A belt he had specialty made to carry his Swords and puts the two swords on his side with the greatsword on his back. Turning he feels a small difference but not one that will hinder him walking to the Staff he lifts it off the bed which makes it glow as it shrinks. Smiling he places the Cane on the ground and walks out of the tower.</p><p>Ready to Travel the world.</p><p> </p><p>Before he got on the ship he gets his direwolf and Prays at the Godswood.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he was ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Walking up the ship he knew he had 5 years before the war begins.</p><p> </p><p>At the age of 12, Aragon Stark left the North.</p><p> </p><p>That night he died and was reborn Aragon Brandon Stark A Gravewalker Wizard with the Soul of the Winter Kings as her Connection to the Wraith world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later</p><p>Traveling the expanded Rivers of the North Aragon slowly gain Proficient in his Wraith powers with Brandon the Builder as his Ghost commenting '' My god the gods are really determined to make you King of the World ... so tell me Grandson who will be your Queen ''.</p><p> </p><p>Snorting Aragon thinks '' I'm planning to have Jon and Margery marry so if I marry it will be multiple marriages with 1 from each Continent''.</p><p>Humming his understanding Brandon falls back to sleep as Aragon steps out of his room heading to Pool on the Enormous Ship.</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight bears down making Aragon moan as the heat hits him smiling he walks across the ship which was pulled by a Motor Similar to the ones in our world except instead of Electricity it was Magic. It was one of the many products made by Marwyn.</p><p>From in front of him, someone clears his throat stumbling he realizes that he got lost in his head for just in front of him was the First Mate ''Jason Snow A Common Bastard from the Riverlands that join the fleet and qualified for one of the private fleets specified the Stark Fleet.</p><p> </p><p>First Mate '' Sir you ok ''.</p><p>He smiles '' Yes Jason I am just on my way to the pool''.</p><p> </p><p>Jason smiles at the confirmation that they didn't have to be formal '' Sir the Quartermaster and Captain would like to see you ''.</p><p> </p><p>Eyebrow raise I ask '' For the fleet or ship ''?</p><p> </p><p>With a large smile, Jason answers '' Fleet who by the way is also Captain of the ship ''.</p><p>Nodding I head upstairs heading to the eighth level on the ship of Nine the Ninth is Deck, The Eighth was the Captain Quarters and Office, Seventh is the Armory and Clothing, the sixth is Meet Hall, Fifth the Kitchens, Fourth Infirmary, Third High Quarters for High Ranking and guest on board, Second is the Crew Quarters the first is for the ships Scorpions and Ballista and Catapults each of them man by a trained crew.</p><p> </p><p>The Catapults were loaded with Pouches of Wildfire made by the Alchemists and Pyromatics for battle. ( The Ingredients for Gunpowder don't exist in this world or at least to the extent that guns can be created different weapons will be made for cannons and such).</p><p> </p><p>Walking up the stairs I hum as I head up to the Office I look at the Elder Walls made from Elder Wood and Ironwood with the Wood from the Wall and the Forresters land they manage to create multiple types of ships ( Picture ships from Assassin creed Black flag mixed with flags from 1100-1650 )<br/>As I stop on the eighth floor I sigh as I open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately all sounds stop bowing the captain says '' Lord Stark the Ships are ready to reach our first location where shall I start ''.</p><p>Sighing Aragon answers '' We will go to the reach and stay for 3 weeks then we shall head to Sunspear stopping at my mother's home for about a 2-4 Months then we shall head to Lannisport to speak to Kevan Lannister setting up trade for our non-War Vessels perhaps a few Flagships while there I'll see if I can convince Gerion to come with us after we head to Essos to set up Trade with the cities we still don't have trade with then I will find a Way into Valyria but if I can't no harm done. Where we will stay for 2 to 3 years sailing Essos and I will build us a presence in Essos ''.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked the two look at each other '' We will return when your around 16 ''.</p><p>Nodding '' Yes ''.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan Frey Husband to a Knight of the North and Captain of the Stark Fleet asks '' Do you mind meeting Holster Tully ''.</p><p>Aragon frowns '' Why ''.</p><p>Morgan licks his lips '' My lord with the Food we have we are self Independent but when by doing so we are making an enemy out of the Riverlands and Reach can I suggest that we start buying from them again ''.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning for a second Aragon nods for a second '' I'll have to connect my uncle Ned but he should be able to meet us by the time and we can Negotiate for a reduction in price for the selling of the Red Steel and Mines in Uthos for more than half off I think that will be fair but what can I give the reach presides the Soft drinks the Dustins are selling ''.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon Snow named after himself he is the bastard of the Umbers says '' My lord what if we give the reach the task of supplying the North's Army and Navy ''.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking Aragon asks '' So we depend on them ''.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon Snow shakes his head '' No make it where we pay the same price since the army was the size of the population back in the day ... perhaps we can use the reach to just aid our farmers ''.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon '' Done ''.</p><p> </p><p>2 weeks later<br/>Reach, Mander river</p><p> </p><p>A Day Ride from Highgarden</p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the open rich grassland they all stare around frowning Captain Morgan Frey yells '' First Mate tell our Lord that we can't pull our ship into Highgarden ''.</p><p>Jason shouts '' Yes Sir ''.Racing away Jason heads to the Arena stopping he watches Lord Stark fight ten men at once with two Wooden swords spinning and dancing he disarms and knocks all ten out within a minute eye wide he gulps as he looks around him seeing the bodies of a hundred soldiers that traveled with them.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his dry throat Jason shouts '' Lord Stark ''.</p><p>Tilting his head to the side he listens as Jason yells '' Our ships can't get any farther what is your orders ''.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon smiles '' Send a Band of thousand soldiers under the command of Ser Davis of house Ashford to Highgarden ''.</p><p> </p><p>Jason saluting he goes to leave when Aragon appears in front of him shouting he screams as he falls gasping he looks beyond him stun he sees Aragon holding out his hand grasping it he was lifted off the ground taking it he was then handed a letter '' Make certain that Ser Davis knows to give this to Lord Tyrell ''.</p><p> </p><p>Bowing Jason runs out frighten '' Seven Hells he moves like th... o my gods, of course, he has been chosen by the gods ''.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. overview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a overview</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The North</p><p>Winterfell Castle <br/>Solar Room </p><p>Inside of a room big enough to hold the Oval Office sits a White Oak desk with A Map of the North directly across fro the Desk the Map shows the location of every Resource in the North directly behind the desk there is a Map of the South With the location of every village and city along with the crime rate and the merchants selling their allowing Lord Stark to make certain their Resources go to the correct Merchant. </p><p> </p><p>On the Right Side of the Room, there is a Map of Essos with the location of every Sellsword Company and the leaders of each city.</p><p> </p><p>On the Left, there is a Map of the Seas all of the Maps were Enchanted to show everything ( Like the Marauder Map) there is also the entrances to the vaults which contains the North's Wealth which is in the 250 M G Range they are the richest house in Planetos there our a few Merchants richer but they are slowly using their money to buy our Steel and Resources and paying for the plumbing system and sewer system. </p><p>On the Right side stands the Lords Library which holds folders fill with information the Starks may need as well as the books written by Aragon both Non-fiction and Fiction of which there was 200. They were very popular and have made it where Rickard made it so that every Stark has a personal Vault both in the north and with the Iron Bank every Stark gets 10% of the profits that Lord Stark gets from the Taxes and Investments. </p><p> </p><p>With the Books being sold Aragon is the richest with 2 M GD in is vaults and 4 M GD in the Iron Bank he sells his Products to the Merchants, Playwriters, and Lords around the world who send 2% of the profits to Aragon who then uses it to invent more things.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden on the Right is a doorway hidden behind a door it holds Dragon Glass and Dragon Bones and A Magic Rock. </p><p> </p><p>With the revamp of the Castle, the Solar and lord Stark used it to make the desk have four drawers and a wardrobe put in the room along with Chairs and a few Dummies in case he needed a break. <br/>A Rack near the desk in case he is attack the rack is filled with Swords and Axes. </p><p> </p><p>And working at that desk is Lord Rickard Stark known as the Grandfather of Aragon Stark as well as the Man who rebuilt the Castles and Keeps of the North little known is he used the money to repair the Inns and Waystations as well as Build many Keeps using them as rewards for new lords and Knights who was Different than the south because the North Knights gain a Keep and a small village they are expected to take care of with a Lord required to watch over them. </p><p> </p><p>Reading a list of things his grandson wanted him to do he was shocked when there was a knock. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up he calls '' Come in ''. </p><p> </p><p>Walking in Was Luwin an Acolyte of Qyburn and a Maester of the Citadel with Valyrian Chains Now he serves as one of the three Personal healers of the Starks. </p><p> </p><p>Eyebrow raise Rickard is handed a letter which he reads face becoming red he roars '' GUARD BRING MY SON AND WARD GO ''!</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the letter he reads over it he hears footsteps holding a letter out he waits for the person to read it hearing a gasp he hears the other read it to frowning Rickard turns '' Ned Robert I am sending you along with, 75,000 of our Men to deal with the Rebels who are disobeying your brother... Kill the lines who are rebelling ''. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping Ned says '' Father that isn't Honorable ''. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing Rickard says '' I know son but sometimes Honor must be push back in defense of family and the realm but I see your point anyone under one and five you can capture and send them to the Army HQ they will then be rise civilize and then sent back ... and books and traditions you may bring but remember do not allow the houses that rebel to resist instead I will have Benjen make new lords of the island. </p><p> </p><p>Robert's face was enraged at the thought of a Stark in danger but Ned was frowning nodding Ned asks '' And the Navy ''. </p><p> </p><p>Rickard thinks '' The Lords that rebelled have an alliance with the Brave, Gallant, and the Bright Banners sellsword company which according to your brother has given them an army of 43,000 plus 2000 ships as such I am authorizing you to take the ships under the Command of Davos Seaworth ''. </p><p> </p><p>Bowing Ned says '' Don't worry father we will take care of it and save Benjen ''. </p><p> </p><p>Waving the two away Rickard pause as he writes a letter telling him he is is sending 50,000 Men to aid them along with a list of men deserving of lordship and knighthood. </p><p>Opening his Raven cage he ties the letter to the raven and whistles sending it away.  </p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat Luwin shuffles as he says '' Umm my lord ''. </p><p>Jumping Rickard thinks ''Crap I forgot about him''<br/>'' Yes, Luwin I want you to focus on creating a better message system for the north''. </p><p>Luwin smiles as he says '' Thank you, sir... Umm sir this is just an idea but do you mind if I get a few of Marwyn's Maesters to aid me in creating a school for those under 5 until they are 12 ''. </p><p>Shifting Rickard thinks nodding he says '' Yes, in fact, send a raven to the Whitehills I want them to construct 3 Arenas 1 in the middle of the north that will be the Northern games I will send a list of Games and those games will happen once every Winter Harvest ''. </p><p> </p><p>Luwin grabbing a letter-writing it asks '' is That it ''. </p><p> </p><p>Rickard shook his head '' No I want the other two arenas to serve as the gladiator arena and they are for training for the Northern Games and for Picking your teams every actually you no what have them build one in every lord's land and then one at the Mott Colin for the Games and the games are  Wrestling <br/>Tug of War<br/>Shot put <br/>Discus <br/>Javelin <br/>Track<br/>Rugby<br/>Soccer<br/>Pole Vault<br/>Long Jump<br/>Archery<br/>Horse Racing/Jumping<br/>Stunned Luwin smiles in Excitement thinking he asks '' Sir what are prizes for the games  ''. </p><p>Rickard smiles for a moment '' Alright for 1st place the ruling Lord and the players each get 55,000 GD 2rd Place will receive 35,000 GD and 3rd will get 15,000 GD 4th is the last place and they get 5,000 GD and that is for both the ruling family and the players ...Women are allowed in the games make certain that is known ''. </p><p> </p><p>Luwin writes it down when Rickard hands over a book taking the book with a frown he reads slowly growing stunned he says '' Sir this will cost 20 M GD to do are you sure this is what Aragon plans ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Rickard says '' Yes I don't know how Aragon is planning on this but everything in that book Aragon wants to be started by the time he returns North ''. </p><p> </p><p>Luwin nodding '' I'll get the others and send Ravens this will be a huge process ''. Getting up he takes the letters and Book with him.</p><p> </p><p>The Book cause massive immigration to the North from the South and Essos </p><p>1 Month Later<br/>and with it A Man name Harry Potter became the Lord of the Magic Guild Creation space Expansions charms increasing the north a hundred times in land and sea with the magic he even expanded the Inns and homes of everyone in the North making the inside of a building to be 3 times bigger than on the outside making it where fewer Trees have to be brought down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 months after Harry Potter going North </p><p> </p><p>After 2 Months Harry Potter Spells the ancestral blades and thrones with loyalty to the Stark and the Starks must hold true to ten rules exchange the Starks literally control the Land and Sea of the North and any northern Vesse. </p><p> </p><p>After 2 months it was time for Harry to move on Harry went to the Lannisport to Wait for Aragon to arrive. </p><p>The West </p><p>Lannisport </p><p> </p><p>''What was once a Thriving City is now a Village'' Tywin thinks Former hand of King Aerys now Warden of the West on the outside his face was passive but inside he raged at the fact his Father gave the North half of the West Population and because of that, they are now the second third Richest Kingdom with the Reach being richer than them thanks to the Ryswells who now Sell all kinds of Soft Drinks with the Dustins having Monopoly on wines and Alcohol. ''What was even worse '' Tywin thinks is his Father in his quest to undo the damages increasing Mining on their Mines which has cause the mine to have very few Gold left according to Dancel Lannister who has command over the mine. The worse news is the inventions of the North made it so that he had to buy the Steel, Drink, Glass, and all over Northern made items to make it seem the Wealth of the Lannisters is unaffected.</p><p> </p><p>Standing next to him Tyrion hums as he stares at a Water wheel blinking he says '' Father you do know that if you hook this up you can use the wheels as bellow for the Forges. </p><p> </p><p>Stunned Tywin stares at the Wheels turning to face his Dwarf son he thinks '' Fuck I have no choice I have to keep his mind to rebuild our wealth''.  Smiling a Little Tywin says '' Your Right Son... You know you have proven that you are one of the smartest men in Westeros as such I'm Making you the Architect of the family ''.</p><p> </p><p>With an Expression of Joy Tyrion smiles '' Thank you father I will go over every item in the world and find other uses''. </p><p> </p><p>Tywin is disgusted at the fact he has to show affections smiles at his son Turning he says '' Good Son stay in Lannisport as Mayor turn the village around''. </p><p>Riding off Tywin snorts thinking that Tyrion won't find anything. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tyrion and Gerion stare after Tywin stun Gerion '' Well Nephew I hope you can prove yourself ... I am headed to the Reach I've heard that Aragon is on his way there'.</p><p>Snorting Tyrion asks '' Really uncle against someone so hated by Father ''. ?</p><p>Smiling crookedly Gerion says '' He won't when I return with the Blade ''. </p><p>Tyrion grunts '' go ''. </p><p> </p><p>Waving at Tyrion Gerion rides off with his men. </p><p> </p><p>King's Landing </p><p>Much as change for example Flee Bottom was destroyed when the people moved. Sewers were built the products from Aragon are all used to full Potential and the Streets are clean. </p><p>Aerys in his madness had the Dragonpit demolish now it was an arena in which he sends those that disobey him to but aren't high rank. </p><p>The Street of steel was filled with the sound of iron as people from all over the world brought weapons made from their smiths with only Winterfell making better and since all Steel comes from them nowadays the kingdom was rich. </p><p> </p><p>Red Keep </p><p>Throne Room<br/>Lord Hand   Walder Frey laughs as he Drinks from his goblet with the others on the small council all looking at horror shaking themselves they get up and walk out each of them leaving and heading back to their lands.</p><p>All the While Rhaegar the Prince watch in horror at the incidents and for once King's Landing wasn't for a place of power instead that is the Starks quietly Rhaegar leaves for his room. </p><p> </p><p>Heaven's </p><p> </p><p>The Gods watch stunned R'hllor who was strong once more says '' Fuck the Targarygens are being pushed out... Aragon has already decided to become King ... Hmm, the Rebellion will still happen but The others what do we do ''. </p><p> </p><p>Silence suddenly Zeus says '' Nothing we do nothing instead we trust our champion and offer him power ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding the other gods agree </p><p> </p><p>Vanishing they all go home only Horus and Ra stay </p><p> </p><p>Before they could even begin the doors are ripped open </p><p> </p><p>Ra roars as his Sun powers erupt and he starts flinging Light </p><p>With Horus moving faster than Lightning killing Demons faster then they can see </p><p> </p><p>Then One Demon roars as he blocks a strike creating fog which the demon behind use to throw a spear </p><p> </p><p>Argh </p><p> </p><p>Ra Screams as White light pours from him Horus roars and absorbs the title of God of War making him the God of War, Speed, and Justice Exploding Ra leaves nothing but Wings print growling Horus body glows red with his newfound Power he summons a Mace made of Fire and Slam it into the Ground causing beams of light hit the demons and killing them. </p><p> </p><p>The Gods were in uproar as they felt Ra's Death </p><p> </p><p>So R'hllor with great sadness Rang the God bell </p><p> </p><p>And Apollo was made the God of the Sun in a glow of light. </p><p> </p><p>On Earth <br/>Before Aragon lands in The Reach </p><p>Aragon in his bed Glows as Light pours into him and ten wings appear on his back </p><p> </p><p>In his mind, Aragon hears '' By the will of the fates you are now the Archangel of Light and Desire ''.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Highgarden castle and deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next chapter Tournament of The Reach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Highgarden </p><p>Inside of the castle on the second floor inside of an office room with flowers surrounding the room, Mace Tyrell looks across his mother </p><p> </p><p>'' Mother the Treasurer is full with the taxes we receive we are fuller then we have ever been and most of it comes from the redwyne who have forty times there usually income with the selling of the new sodas and they have used it to build more ships and become the leading trade family of the reach''. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning Olenna reads the reports as well rubbing her nose she couldn't believe it she has to sabotage her old house sighing '' Mace orders the Blacksmiths and Maesters to start Inventing things and offer to pay them a Million if the objects manage to be sold for more then 10,000 GD each ... and find a way for our Food to be used to make a new food then sell it in restaurants with a return interest of 5% to every inn and Tavern across Westeros and Essos ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace nods at that writing looking up he asks '' Mother what else ''. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna frowns for a second '' House Stark has risen in Money and Power we need to find how they make their stuff send spies down there and offer an alliance between a Tyrell and the Starks and if unable get one from a Stark get one between Mormont, Karstarks and the Boltons plus one for the mountain clans they're understood ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace nods '' Yes mother ''. </p><p>Getting up Mace smiles gleefully as he skips out while Olenna stares at her idiot son sighing she makes notes on paper that was also from the North '' I need to make certain that my grandchildren aren't idiots ... I'll convince Mace to foster his Firstborn with Aragon of the north and keep the loyalty of our lords by marrying as many as I can to the Tyrells with a few being left over for the other lands ''. </p><p>sighing Olenna stands from her desk and walks out to the garden. </p><p> </p><p>Gardens </p><p>Olenna sips her favorite Northern Wine while staring at her 2-year-old Grandson Wilas Tyrell smiling she watches as Wilas laughs as he runs around the garden with his mother sitting in the gardens. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later a servant bows at her side making Olenna eyebrow raise when the servant says '' My lady Mace is asking you to come to the throne room ''. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning Olenna grabs her cane and stands from the chair '' Well servant lead on ''. </p><p> </p><p>The servant bows but inside he thinks of Jaqen H'ghar will pay him for the information on this meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Throne room </p><p> </p><p>Mace stands talking to the scouts when Olenna walks </p><p>'' Alright, you dunderhead what did you call me for ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace Smiles wide '' We have reports of a Northern fleet appearing outside of Highgarden ''. </p><p> </p><p>Frozen Olenna thinks '' Do they mean to attack us ''. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Mace says '' No they sent A Knight and a few Guards up here asking if it was possible for us to meet down there or if they may dock their ships at our port and being giving guest rooms ''.</p><p> </p><p>Making Olenna think '' Hmm they may be protection for the seas so say he can stay in our guest quarters and ask him if we should have a tournament in a fortnight and give him permission for 100 Guards''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Mace says '' Yes Mother ''.  </p><p> </p><p>Olenna walks to one of the chairs near the throne and sits while she waits for the ships to arrive eating lunch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside of Highgarden </p><p> </p><p>Ten ships pull up to the docks one look the Dockmaster gasps at the clear signs of Living quarters and weapons on board but then that the ship was massive instantly he knew as he whispers '' This is a Lord Ship hell more than likely only a warden could afford one ''. thinking he smirks '' Or my lord Petyr Baelish ''. </p><p> </p><p>Petyr Baelish in this world wasn't a Ward of Hoster no with the advancements in the North Lord Baelish ( the father) Manage to find a way to create something called drawlers allowing the family to make money now they are as rich as one of the major houses with it he sent Petyr Baelish to the Tully's for about 3 years then to the Tarly's since then his mind has allowed him to create his own network of criminals he is actually a bandit lord and has managed to rob gold coming from the West to King's landing which he invested into accounts. </p><p> </p><p>The dockmaster was one of his investments a slave from Essos he placed many as Dockmasters across the world. </p><p> </p><p>As such when he notice he started sending a letter in his mind to his lord. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing a ramp being Lower the Dockmaster ran to the plank standing he sees A Bunch of soldiers coming down nodding at him making him notch that it would be impossible without a fleet of their own turning he watches as Aragon Stark walks down the plank with a smile waiting he asks as he stands down '' My lord anyway I can convince the North to sell to the Lords and wardens ''. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking Aragon says '' Yes in about a month my father will be seeing out Catalogs with a painting and a short Info for the ships for sale by from the Starks themselves we are the ones who sell and make these ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding he asks '' you wouldn't happen to have one yourself ''. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking Aragon opens his bag and flicks his hand causing a rune to appear creating 50 Copies nodding he hands them over'' Here you go my lord you may give it to any Essos merchant you come across and tell them more catalogs will be sent to the dockyards across the world ''. </p><p>The dockmaster '' if you are using the docks as advertising then do we get a cut ''. </p><p> </p><p>Smirking Aragon answers '' Yes 10% of all profit sold'''.  </p><p> </p><p>With greed, the dockmaster bows '' Thank you Heir Stark ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Aragon waves his hand '' Move back our horses are next ''. </p><p> </p><p>Blinking the Dockmaster leads the people out of the way and watches stun as another plank comes down allowing a thousand horses to come out of the ship. </p><p> </p><p>stunned the Dockmaster races out of the way trying to allow the party to move on. </p><p> </p><p>Getting on his horse Aragon stares at Highgarden castle unimpressed thinking '' No defenses if this castle is attacked they have to rely on gates and walls, not like Winterfell which uses Magic and Coldstone ( An rune stone ) to defend the walls allowing only those with permission of the guards to enter. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Aragon rides with his men in front and behind him covering him. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the buildings I notice that they were getting rundown snorting at the obvious sign of their power Aragon rides on to the sounds of hammers making weapons looking on I watch as my men get off their horses to stable boys taking them away while they head to our wing to set up defenses. </p><p>As we get closer I notice Mace Tyrell staring stun at our ships smiling as I pull up I say '' Lord Tyrell we can build you a ship ''. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes alight Mace turns nodding '' Please ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon smiles taking out a packet handing it I say '' These are all the ships the Starks can make a sell and how much it cost ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Mace opens it stunned clearing my throat I startle Mace who murmurs '' Yeah go ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon smirks as grabs his he uses Staff to place a stronger desire for the ships on Mace's mind thinking he says '' I would like five of your Frigates in 3 months for the next 3 years can that be done ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon pulls out a contract and answers '' Sign this and yes ''. </p><p> </p><p>Mace not even reading it signs luckily the contract just states what they discuss ( You see yes he could have made the reach under their command but no one would trust the Staks to make a deal ) Glowing the contract makes two copies handing Mace one Aragon grins '' Nice doing business with you Lord Tyrell''.</p><p> </p><p>Getting off his horse Aragon climbs a few steps nodding to the few servants as they go by. </p><p> </p><p>Heading through Corridors Aragon curiously looked at the walls which had Plants dotting the walls and a trophy of some sort on the wall.</p><p>Amuse he could tell this was meant to Intimidate instead it made them seem weak snorting he turns '' It seems they would like us to wait ''. </p><p> </p><p>The Men all look both annoyed and amuse moments later a servant walks out '' Lord Stark he's ready ''. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a breath he puts the mask of the King of winter on and walks into the Throne room '' Lady Tyrell a joy at meeting you ''. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna Tyrell looks at him in suspicion '' Why have you come here ''. </p><p> </p><p>With an upturn of his lips being the only sign of his amusement, he says '' To discuss a deal for your food and the selling of a few buildings to act as a Warehouse ''.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning genuinely Confused Olenna says '' I thought you make enough food ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon smirks '' We do but some foods can't be grown in the north and should we have a guest we would need to accommodate them ''.</p><p>Nodding at the news of such wealth she says '' Then let us get it out of the way ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon smirks opening his bag and says '' I have a contract of what we want and the deal we want to make if you don't agree we can discuss ''. </p><p>Olenna frowning grabs the handed contract reading it she was stunned at the deal it was the North sending 3 M GD for Food and Drinks from the Reach for the next 100 years with the 3 M GD being giving once every 4 years. </p><p> </p><p>With the deal, she quickly calculated that the money they get from this deal will allow the reach to become richer than before since they made 1 M GD before grinning pleased Olenna Says '' We have a deal pleased stay we will have a tournament to celebrate ''. Thinking for a moment she says '' And perhaps I can convince you to take on my son Wilas as a Squire ''. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning Aragon says '' Yes this will be delightful use of my time I mean I not due to return to the north for 2-3 years''. </p><p> </p><p>Stunned Olenna asks '' Why ''. </p><p> </p><p>Aragon smirks  '' I will spend the next few years traveling the world ''. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna thinks with the deal they couldn't afford to lose him nodding '' My lord would you consent to have Lord Tarly act as Representative of the reach ''. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking for a moment he nods at the chance to meet Samwell's father and perhaps getting the chance to have Sam as a squire and hopefully friend once more. </p><p> </p><p>Olenna grins '' Great ''. </p><p>Aragon smiles at her and walks away while Olenna heart beats a little faster thinking '' Damnit why can't I be younger ''. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into his hall he feels the desire he planted into Olenna's mind grow smirking he opened up the bag and looks at the seeds '' Don't worry soon the New will be gone from the Reach ''. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting at his desk he faces his Two Maids that he brought with him smiling '' Hello ladies please bring me a sprite I like to keep my mind''. </p><p>Turning I stood and look out the window with a smile as I stare at the sept which I could starting to weather. </p><p> </p><p>In the Great sept </p><p> </p><p>The Statue of the Warrior eyes open for a second and a black mist pours from it unseen by the People in Sept. </p><p> </p><p>A Septon with black feet frowns noticing it standing still the black mist crawls up his eyes entering his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>The Septon screams. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence everyone stares as the Septon body burns and hardens into rock frozen the people scream as the Septon pulls out a flaming blade running out. </p><p> </p><p>Now the Septon looks like a Flame Atronach from Skyrim. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the castle </p><p>Aragon felt a massive surge of dark magic quickly he shouts '' Guards Dark magic has been in the sept gather your steel and find and kill it ''.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the yells Aragon grabs his Belt which contains his Two long swords racing out he sees Olenna standing smiling he walks over and whispers '' My lady if you wish to become young again remove the New gods from the Reach ''. </p><p> </p><p>Leaning over he kisses her cheek causing her to turn red and pant in desire. </p><p>Running he leaves Olenna standing wet-looking down she grabs the seeds and walks to her son determined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The People were running screaming from the Sept as a Flaming Atronach walks out the grab burning roaring the beast jumps at the crowd screaming men and women fell when the sounds of pounding sounds turning the Atronach roars as it rushes at it swinging his sword the men surrounding and starts slashing and stabbing into its body. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That is the scene that Aragon walks into with a growl of rage he tore out a Valyrian sword and walks up and decapitates the Atronach which roars as it falls it quickly transforms back with a look of disgust he shouts '' Look what your Seven has done only the Religion of the Old gods can stop these things will you allow me to send a Priest to remove the seven from the Reach ''. </p><p> </p><p>With Cheers Aragon smiles as he sees it nodding</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 weeks later<br/> 285 AC</p><p> </p><p>The Starry sept was torn down with no support the seven started falling in the reach and a few houses in the Riverlands has hired priest from the North Weirwood trees were in full bloom and the land was more fertile and the food taster better which increase trade for the Reach which in its short time grew by 3%. </p><p> </p><p>Which of course will cause the greed of the world to start buying seeds to gain the old gods' favor. </p><p> </p><p>You see Aragon knew that even if he burns down the sept people will pray to the seven so he made a plan to destroy their support and septs.</p><p> </p><p>Day of the Tournament</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the day of the Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past 3 weeks, houses from all over the Reach and Riverlands have been arriving in Highgarden each of them looking to honor Aragon Stark mostly so they won't have the north as their enemy and they were looking to marry into his family. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the stories and how fertile the lands are the other lords were slow to believe the tales and as they did horror-struck their minds at the evil of the seven each of them sign letters buying Weirwood seeds from the north.</p><p> </p><p>King's Landing </p><p> </p><p>Lord Frey sits in his office as Hand of the King fucking a whore who moans as she takes it laughing Frey slaps her ass.  </p><p> </p><p>Bouncing her on his cock and no one interrupts </p><p> </p><p>As that happens Rhaegar Targaryen sits on his bed then he calls'' Ser Dayne ''.</p><p> </p><p>Entering Arthur looks at his Prince who says '' The Targayens no longer rule the Seven Kingdoms... The boy is obviously the Prince who was promised as of Now I want you to leave my service and Serve him ''. </p><p> </p><p>Ser Arthur Dayne friend of Rheagar says outrage '' Rhaegar just because you aren't the Prince who promised doesn't mean you don't have a role to play think of the People of King's Landing and the Kingdoms...Plus the news on the seven you can aid the Prince who was promised by making the seven Kingdoms great ''. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes Wide Rhaegar nods his mind firm ''Your right Ser Arthur have the Whore Kill the Hand then capture my father and send Tywin Lannister an offer of Marriage plus offer to make him my hand. Offer my Cousin Stannis Baratheon the Seat of Master of Laws, Offer Lord Mandely a newly made seat of Master of Trade, ''.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur holds up his hand</p><p>'' Just tell me the new council I will have your father Removed''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Pleased Rhaegar brings out a parchment and says '' The People and Positions I've name stays the same but I want you to ask Randyll Tarly to become either Commander of the City Watch or take up the position of Master of Order which is a task with Enforcing the Realms Laws by way of a Legion ... In Essos there is a Spymaster name Varys hired him to be Master of Whispers, Offer Lord Velyarons Master of Ships, and Offer Tyrion Lannister the imp the task of Master of Architect meaning he would be in charge of Cleaning the streets, Remaking the city so we aren't so tight together and Rebuilding the Sewers plus he would Work to build New Siege and Navy Weapons and plus new Weapons and Clothes finally I want your aid to rebuild the Kingsguard ''. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping Arthur looks up '' Sir ''. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing Rhaegar answers '' I have an idea to change the Kingsguard into a force that travels the land and act in the King's name as Ambassadors and Representatives that would be added to your task of seven guarding me meaning ''.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur thinking eyes go wide says '' You want to add more ''. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding Rhaegar replies '' Yes I want the Order to number in the 100s plus I Would like you to find a group of Wealthy Merchants and Lords and offer to make them Ambassadors and start creating a present in Essos, Soyorthos, and Uthos ''. </p><p> </p><p>Stunned Arthur gasps '' How will you pay for all of this ''.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing for a moment Rheagar thinks then he says '' I will use the Money in the Targaryen vaults in the Iron Bank which is over 230 M Gold Dragons plus the Amount we keep to maintain the Investments, Properties, and Businesses''. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur pride in his voice says and awe at the amount of money in their vaults '' I'll get started right on this ''. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased Rheagar smiles as Arthur walks away sighing Rheagar knew that soon the Kingdoms will change... and he needs their support perhaps capturing the Stepstones would be a good start.</p><p> </p><p>The Heavens  </p><p> </p><p>The Gods yell at one another then R'hllor slams his hands down and yells'' ENOUGH WE SHOULD HAVE FORESEEN THE CHANGE BUT WE HAVEN'T WITH THE WAY THIS GOES IT WILL BE A WAR WITH RHEAGAR VS AERYS PLUS HIS SON VIERYS AND A ARMY OF SELLSWORDS THAT WILL BE THE FATE OF THE WAR AND WE CAN'T TELL WHO WILL WIN INSTEAD OF ANGERING LET'S MAKE CERTAIN ARAGON BECOMES KING IN SOME WAY AND PERHAPS IF WE ARE GOOD IT HAPPENS AFTER THE WAR WITH THE NIGHT KING ENDS AND THE DEATH OF HOUSE TARGARYEN EXCEPT FOR WOMEN AND CHILDREN WHO SHALL NOW BE FEMALE ''. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the command wash over them the Gods bow their heads getting up to play their part meanwhile R'hllor leans back eyes glowing with Power as with every tree that was planted thousands more prayers were added and every day a third of their power returned.</p><p> </p><p>R'hllor leans back thinking if the Boy should even be born...taping his chair he realizes the only reason for that was the girl who was destined to be his Queen. </p><p> </p><p>Using his power he creates the soul of Margaery and sends it to Essos as a Rogare who thanks to her influence grows to become the Warden of the Disputed lands. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly an idea crosses his mind sending a thought into Elia Martell's mind he quickly sent out his power to turn her into a vision of Seduction with E cup breast and the curves and hips made for Sex and Breeding plus he sent a thought of her being Bi. </p><p> </p><p>With that done he put the thought into Rickard's mind to marry Elia and his Grandson by the Old ways and allow the two to have multiple marriages another one with Olenna Tyrell and one with Lysa Arryn. </p><p> </p><p>Panting a little R'hllor was at his limits closing his eyes he gathers his power. </p><p> </p><p>Essos  </p><p> </p><p>A Small Mansion </p><p>Margaery Rogare awakes in the body of 13-year-old beauty of Flaming red hair and F-cup Breasts plus the Body of Venus herself plus the Power of Charmspeak and Seduction. </p><p> </p><p>With her mind filled with memories of the Future that would come she instantly gets to her feet Prepare to bring the Power of the Disputed lands to The Rogare but for that, they need the North. </p><p> </p><p>( The Pornstar Molly Stewart )</p><p> </p><p>The Reach </p><p>2 Months since Arriving </p><p> </p><p>Aragon sits inside of the Castle, With the tournament Postpone with Dorne, The Reach, Westerlands, and the Riverlands wanting to come for it Aragon has been busy writing and signing contracts for the Products of the North granting himself a 3% Commission for each sell his Chests and Account has been making a killing.  </p><p> </p><p>Every day he trains with new lords Learning from them one of hmm, Jaime Lannister earn himself a Knighthood from a Travelling Ser Arthur Dayne who has been appointed the Kingsguard's Recruiter by Rheagar thanks to Areys getting sick he was name king and all the changes as of now, Tywin and Rhaegar were in talks about Marriage plus Ser Jaime was being offered a position as Ambassador of the crown to Uthos and a member of the Kingsmen the renamed name of the Kingsguard. </p><p> </p><p>Plus he has been bedding Olenna Tyrell who quickly fell in love with him and thanks to that the two have set up a new contract of Food and Metal being sold from the Reach and the North. </p><p> </p><p>As of now, Olenna looks to be in her 20s and Aragon has made sure she will forever be in her twenties. </p><p>Talking to Prince Doran and his Mother has yielded pleasant effects of Sand being sold Exclusively to the North plus an offer of a Marriage base on the Old Ways of Multiple marriages. </p><p>(d cups brunette pornstars - Bing images ) Olenna Tyrell looks like now.</p><p>Boy were the people overcome with Lust for the seeds then as of now the seeds are the North's main trade. </p><p> </p><p>3 more weeks </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the last house arrives thanks to the numbers Aragon offered his Builders to build an Arena with the other lords doing the same they built a small Coliseum. </p><p> </p><p>As of now, it became the Spring games with representatives from every House in Westeros and many in Essos the Lords were desperate for an alliance with him thanks to that he has gotten and accept the above Marriage Contracts plus many Trade Agreements and many of the Lords were after sending their Third and Fourth son to the North to Join their houses with the North. </p><p> </p><p>Agreeing to the turns Aragon used his Authority to accept many of the Bethorals.</p><p> </p><p>With the number of Marriages made and Alliances, the Three Daughters and The Disputed Lands were Joined with the Seven Kingdoms turning it into an Empire with 12 Kingdoms. The Marriage of Himself with Margaery Rogare aka Tyrell was a Highlight as their Marriages will not happen until he turns 16 plus, the Lords offered 10% of their forces trying to keep him alive and Oberyn Martell now follows him like as if he was apart of the inner circle plus, Oberyn and Gerion Lannister agreed to follow him to Valyria and Essos. </p><p> </p><p>Stannis Baratheon was a hard man but he manages to gain a Trade Agreement with the Stormlands. </p><p>He even met Lord Steffon Baratheon who seems to be a good lord as his Son was his godfather he gave him two ships for free with himself paying for it. </p><p> </p><p>While their Steffon talked about a marriage between his Son and A Stark gaining his Approval was hard but it was agreed that Robert must Woo Lyanna. </p><p> </p><p>All the Alliances he made gained him the Title of the Negotiator and his skills on the Battlefield and his Magic made the Smallfolk and Lords believe he was a god. </p><p> </p><p>This is why Today he was not on the field ready for battle instead he was discussing an annual Game of Winter and Summer and adding Pit Games to Westeros. Once every 4 years the Summer and winter games were accepted the Pit games were once every two months and the Lords were required to send 30 Fighters to fight to either First blood or Death to Harrenhal which will now be the Home of the Grand Arena Each Kingdom will have a chance to host the games.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lady Whent and her Husband were given a potion to have twins.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the Fights he feels Olenna start to play with him making him smile then he whispers '' Excuse I have to go take a piss''. </p><p> </p><p>Standing he walks away and after a few minutes, Olenna follows claiming Boredom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>